


I've loved the stars too much to be afraid of the sky

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, aesthetic, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos sólo sabían amarse como niños, y uno de los dos tuvo que crecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cerró la puerta escuchando como la señora Stweart chillaba que tomara el ascensor y que tuviera cuidado con las monedas, exactamente tenía un dolar y cuarenta centavos en el bolsillo de sus shorts grises. Miró el ascensor, después su puerta y volvió a mirar el ascensor, se abrió. Él pulsó el cero sin meterse dentro y bajó corriendo las escaleras; sabía que la señora Stweart había escuchado sus tropezones y sus monedas cayendo. Las recogió, entre risas y siguió corriendo, no se cansó por muchas escaleras que hubieran; vivía en la última planta, la número veinte para ser exactos, llegó al portal jadeando y con mejillas sonrojadas. Se apresuró tanto como pudo, cruzó las calles, mientras corría sentía lo caliente que el aire derrepente estaba, se apresuró tanto y entre las calles y las personas y todos los coches y los árboles verdes, se metió en la tienda de la familia Brio, que era una panadería, y miró al señor Sr. Francis con los ojos bastantes abiertos, haciendo gestos con las manos agitadas, él lo entendió, y salió corriendo de detrás del mostrador.

-¡Va a nacer! ¡Mi hija va a nacer!.-gritaba, y agarró la mano de Harry, tirando de él hacia fuera. 

Sus monedas cayeron al suelo y Harry rió, pero sabía que la señora Stweart se enfadaría si no llevaba las barras de pan, y además no quería que su madre y Audrey no comieran esa noche tampoco.

-¡Sr. Francis!-consigue chillar-. ¡Las barras de pan! ¡Tengo que llevarlas!.

-¡Niño molesto!-dice con alegría-. ¡Podrás llevarte todas los panes gratis si cuidas tan bien de mi hija como de tu hermana!. Ahora vamos, deja esas monedas, ¡corre!.

Le entrega un billete de cinco dólares y Harry sujeta las barras de pan quemando sus brazos, no se queja sinembargo, está tan contento de tener algo que cenar, y se apresura a volver al bloque, esta vez si se mete en el ascensor y puede oír como Sr. Francis se muerde las uñas. 

-¿Se puede llamar Daisy?.-él pregunta, con ganas de comer un trozito de pan.

-¿Quién?.

-Su hija.

-¿Qué hija?.-las puertas del ascensor se abren.

-¡Daisy!.-le chilla riendo, Sr. Francis abre la puerta y corre hacia su habitación, mientras Harry deja el pan sobre la mesa y le entrega los cinco dólares a la señora Stweart quien le pellizca una mejilla y él sólo se pregunta si se llamará Daisy. 

Ve correr Sr. Francis con una carpeta en las manos y la puerta se cierra de un golpe, Audrey se sienta en el regazo de Harry y él sólo se encarga de inflar las mejillas de su hermana, asegurándose de que tenga suficiente pan que morder. 

-Me estás ahogando, Harry.-Audrey se queja, él sonríe, le parece bien.

-Toma un poco de té-se levanta y le llena un vaso, y mira como se lo bebe, la señora Stweart sonríe observando como él está feliz.

Se acuerda también de que su madre llegará pronto, y de que necesita cenar.

-¿No comes, Harry?.-Audrey quiere compartir su plato con él.

-Más tarde, con mamá.

Y cuando la señora Stweart se mete en su habitación, el señor Stweart sigue leyendo el periódico en la terraza, mientras su hijo mayor Greg está escuchando música y su gemela, Sarah, se va a la cama, no sabe dónde está la hija, ahora la mayor de ellas, de cuatro años, compañera de aventuras de Audrey, Dorothy, hija de Sr. Francis, pero supone que está en el hospital con su madre, esperando a su hermana. Harry quiere que Daisy venga a casa ya, pero sabe que va a tardar unos días. Arropa a su hermana en su cama, que es la de Harry o aveces la de su madre, o aveces la de Audrey, el caso es que a Audrey le gusta la cama de arriba porque piensa que es para mayores y ella quiere sentirse así. 

-Duerme ya.-besa su frente y la arropa, a pesar de que no haga frío, y ella se descubre en el momento que Harry baja al suelo. 

-¿No vas atardar, verdad?.-ella pregunta ansiosa.

-No, sólo unos minutos-le asegura, ella le mira de una manera en la que Harry sabe lo que quiere-, lo prometo Audrey, lo prometo. 

Y deja medio abierta la puerta cuando ve a su hermana sonreír y acostarse. No sabe que hacer, hasta que recuerda a su madre, y va corriendo a la cocina, abre la bolsa de pan, y agarra el último trozo.

Entre tantas personas, ahí nunca dura nada.

Aún así pone en un plato una taza de té y leche, con mucha azúcar y pone azucar también al pan y su hambre ya no importa porque todos los de la casa, incluida Audrey han cenado, y también lo hará su madre, todo está bien.

Cuando Anne cruza la puerta, Harry sonríe y la abraza, contándole sobre Daisy, y contesta que ella ya está dormida cuando pregunta por Daisy. 

-Tu cena, mamá.-abre el microondas y saca el plato, Anne sonríe y besa sus mejillas. 

-¿Habéis cenado todos?.-pregunta, arrastrando la silla.

-Sí-Harry asienterepetidas veces-, todos, mamá. Ahora cena tú. 

Y él se pone tan contento cuando el plato y el vaso quedan vacíos, le ha contado sobre el colegio y sobre el tiempo y ambos están cansados y se alegran tanto cuando los llaman del hospital para decir que los Brio ahora ya tienen dos preciosas niñas. Y la menor se llama Daisy. Harry duerme en la cama de abajo y Anne en la que queda suelta, y susurra un buenas noches mamá, e ignora su estómago encogiéndose y molestándolo porque todos han comido. 

 

Estaba agarrado de la mano con Audrey hasta que la deja en la fila de su clase junto a una de sus amigas que llevaba lacitos rosas en el pelo. Cuando llega a su fila, suelta su mochila gris, y se reune con Aiden y Chris, en el recreo Chris le da dos de sus cuatro galletas y están presumiendo de sus increíbles figuritas de Marvel y discuten sobre quién es mejor, Hulk lucha contra Iron Man y Harry está tan distraido mirando como un niño de pelo castaño se está peleando, sabe perfectamente de quién se trata. 

-¿Con quién se pelea Louis ahora?-Chris suelta una risa, dejando a Hulk quieto, Aiden aprovecha y lo tira de un manotazo-. ¡Aiden!-le regaña-, ¿está sangrando?.

Harry frunce el ceño; la rodilla de Louis Tomlinson está raspada y tiene sangre. Hace una mueca, y se siente mal cuando ve a Louis encogerse y apretar su rodilla, llorando. 

-Tal vez deberíamos ayudarle.-propone Harry, decidido, se levanta y va hacia Louis.

Sus amigos lo observan acercarse, saben que es una mala idea porque Louis aveces es muy gracioso pero cuando está enojado es un poco malo. 

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Harry, Louis no responde nada y sigue llorando-. Creo que deberíamos lavarte y poner una tirita... Venga, te ayudaré a levantarte...

Sus amigos ven cómo viene una profesora, Mary, la profesora Mary, Louis está convencidode que le tiene manía, y no se equivoca, aparta a Harry y levanta a Louis sin ningún cuidado. 

 -¡Cuidado profesora Mary!-Harry grita cuando Louis solloza-. ¡Lo va a lastimar más!.

-¡No lo toques!-la profesora Mary gruñe-. Vuelve a jugar.

Chris inmediatamente arrastra a Harry hasta la pared donde siempre juegan, y siguen haciendo el ganzo los veinte minutos de recreo que tienen. Harry no puede hacer nada por Louis, y eso le incomoda tanto. 

 _¿Y si no le lavan la herida? ¿Y si le ponen la tirita y su herida sigue sucia? ¿Y si la tirita que le ponen no es de su superhéroe favorito?,_ Harry se sentó en clases y no dijo nada, el asiento de Louis estaba vacío. 

-¿Crees que estará bien?.-preguntó.

-¿Quién?.-Aiden estaba tan concentrado en pintar su maqueta.

-Louis.-respondió con obviedad, él no había tocado un bote de pintura en toda la hora.

-Harry, empieza a pintar eso-Chris, como siempre, intenta cuidar de él, pero Harry realmente se ve preocupado y tenso mirando la silla de Louis-. Seguro que está bien.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba oír para empezar a colorear. Harry sonríe cuando el niño de cabello castaño se sienta, a pesar de que sus ojos estén hinchados y rojizos de llorar, y su tirita no tenga dibujitos, probablemente Louis lo siga ignorando como desde el primer día, pero él sólo sonríe porque Louis está bien.

Audrey aprieta con fuerza las manos de Harry y canta una canción que ha aprendido, Harry la suelta en el portal, ve cómo corre hasta el ascensor con la pesada mochila de Harry y su bolsa de Hello Kitty. Cuando ya no hay peligro, y ella ya está dentro, las puertas cerrándose, él camina hacia la panadería, más bien, corre, no hay viento, pero tantas personas y los árboles tienen un verde tan vivo, él se siente libre los minutos que cruza la calle hasta entrar y ver al encargado levantarse y darle dos barras de pan, de las gruesas.

-Sr. Francis dice que para niño rizado es gratis.-el chico árabe le entrega la bolsa, aún más grande que la anterior, y Harry sonríe tanto, y la bolsa arde demasiado como para abrazarla.

Cruza la calle a pasos agigantados y se mete en el ascesor recuperando su respiración. Al entrar, la casa está vacía, él sube las escaleras de la terraza y en el ático la mesa está puesta; todos están sentados, él sabe que sólo hay una comida al día, pone las barras de pan en la mesa y se sienta en el hueco que hay entre su hermana y la señora Stweart. Empiezan a comer, y había carne, arroz, puré de patatas y mucha ensalada. Todos hablaron sobre que la hija de Sr. Francis llegaba a casa mañana y parecían emocionados. A excepción de Greg, él tiene diecisiete años y no soporta compartir casa, siempre está callado y escucha música a todas horas, Audrey dice que él es el que come sus pastelitos de nata cuando mamá compra, y Harry intenta que su hermana se coma todo lo que mamá compra en el momento, pero aveces simplemente no puede hacer nada, y Greg se come sus pastelitos de nata. 

No es como si estuviese gordo o fuese malo, pero la familia de Greg, los Stweart, solían ser médicos, y solían vivir en una casa enorme, tenían dinero y nunca les faltaba nada. Pero despidieron al señor Stweart y pronto se tuvieron que mudar, la señora Stweart era mayor, pero no tenía estudios y tenía que mantener a sus dos hijos con la pensión de su marido, quien se había jubilado, y adquirido menos de seiscientos dólares al mes. Era duro, Harry creía que tener diecisiete años y estar rodeado de familias era extraño, pero él nunca había vivido en otro lugar, así que no podía explicar cómo se sentía. Ese era su casa, y la amaba, a pesar de que no cenaban muy amenudo y aveces la comida desaparecía en dos minutos, a pesar de que había paredes desgastadas y las habitaciones no eran muy grandes. 

Él sólo tenía siete años y no le importaba mucho todo eso, estaba feliz sintiéndose libre corriendo a por las barras del pan que ahora eran gratis el día siguiente. 

Pronto Daisy llegó a la casa, era hermosa. Sus ojos eran marrones y todos decían que separecía a su madre, pero él pensaba que no se parecía a nadie en realidad, con sus mejillas regordetas y casi sin pelo. La familia Brio estaba más que feliz, y contagiaban su felicidad a todos.

 

 

Era un jueves, Harry apretó la mano de Audrey como todas las mañanas hasta llegar a su fila y dejarla con una de sus amigas que ahora llevaba dos coletas. En el recreo, Chris le dio todas sus galletas, y Harry no las quiso aceptar porque Chris necesitaba comer también, a pesar de que tenía hambre. 

-Las traje para ti-insistió-, he desayunado y comeré y merendaré y cenaré, come.

No hubo más que hablar. Chris y Aiden sabían sobre las personas que vivían con Harry, y siempre trataban de ayudarlo. Chris le daba ropa, ya que era alto y mucho más fuerte, a menudo llevaba una bolsa llena, para Audrey simpre habían juguetes y ropa de su hermana que ya era más mayor. Y Aiden, bueno, Aiden no era tan rico como Chris, se divertía con ellos y jugaban sin parar, pero no era como el hermano mayor sobreprotector de Harry.

Estaban en clase, y cómo no, Louis había causado polemica con un comentario. La profesora Mary le había hechado al pasillo, y cuando la clase terminó los chicos se echaron sobre él con comentarios tan absurdos. 

-¡Apartaros ya!-chilla Louis, empujando a unos-. ¡Esto ya es tan viejo!.

-Ehh, ¡llevas tiritas de Spiderman!.-grita un chico, Harry sabe qué idiota es. 

Aiden y Chris ya se han ido, él sabe que Audrey está con sus amigas distraída, así que mira cómo Louis discute con los demás.

-¡Spiderman si es mucho más mejor que Capitán América!-chilla enfadado-. ¡Es muy demasiado mejor que todos vuestros favoritos!.

-¡Ni hablar, Louis!-siguen molestándolo-. ¡Spiderman ni siquiera puede volar!.

-¡Sí, sin su tela de araña no sería nada!.

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras Harry seguía observando, entonces se dieron cuenta de que el rizado estaba allí.

-Y tú, ¿qué quieres niñita?.-se ríen, Harry no reacciona, le importa tan poco lo que digan esos chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Te has perdido?. La salida está por allí.-se burlan, y Louis se queda en silencio observándolo.

 _Tal vez se acuerde de mí_ , piensa.

-Sí, sé donde está la salida.

-¿Entonces por qué no te largas? ¿No ves que estámos discutiendo?. ¿O acaso piensas que Capitán América es mejor?.

Él ve como Louis rueda los ojos, y sujeta su mochila azul con sus dos manos, dispuesto a irse. 

-Prefiero a los Power Rangers.-contesta, y Louis se para, y casi puede jurar que le medio sonríe.

Pero todos los chicos empiezan a chillas y algunos se ríen y al final acaban tirando de susweater rosa palo.

-¿Es de tu hermana o qué, niñita?.

-¡No!-grita-. ¡Suéltenme!.

Él se gira, e intenta escapar, pero todos ellos son tan grandes y fuertes, acaban rompiendo su sweater regalado por Chris. Luego se van, y Louis no está. Él intenta no llorar y aprieta la mano de Audrey hasta el ascensor, y ni siquiera se siente libre cruzando la calle, pensaba que tal vez Louis se pararía a recogerlo del suelo, porque Harry si lo recogería.

 

Siguen pasando los meses, y Harry se sienta contra la misma pared con sus amigos de siempre, observando como Louis se enoja con niños por superhéroes.

Nunca le habló, aveces Harry se preguntaba si en verdad Louis siquiera lo veía. Los niños que le rompieron el sweater seguían mirándole mal, pero él trataba de no darle mucha importancia y seguía escuchando a Aiden jugar.

 

-¿Tienes pintura roja?.-Harry siente que algo en su estómago se derrite, a pesar de que esté vacío, la mejilla de Louis tiene un poco de pintura amarilla.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Louis habló a Harry.

Al día siguiente, Louis volvió con otra excusa.

-¿Me dejarías tu otro pincel?.-y Harry le extendió su pincel, Louis le sonrió, y se sentó en una mesa un poco más cerca que la de Harry.

Los niños empezaron a mirar peor a Harry, pero el siguió pintando su dibujo. 

-¿Podría usar tu verde?.-y Louis ni siquiera preguntó, pero se sentó en el lugar de enfrente girando su silla y quedando el mesa de Harry. 

Ese se volvió el sitio permanente de Louis, al parecer.

Louis ni siquiera le hablaba de otras cosas que no fueran colores o pinceles, pero Harry se sentía bien con eso.

 

Pasan más semanas y derrepente Harry es el centro de atención de la clase. Y no es bueno exactamente, porque todos se burlan de él, de su ropa y de su cabello. Él nota lo enfadado que se ve Chris todo el tiempo, incluso Aiden está enfadado. Él los ignora, y sigue apretando la mano de Audrey hasta el ascensor. 

Pero, no es del todo malo, porque Louis está sintiendo celos de que no le presten mucha atención, él necesita que lo noten presente, y lo ignoran incluso cuando lleva una camiseta de Spiderman porque están tan ocupados burlándose de la sudadera rosa palo arreglada de Harry. 

-La volvieron a romper.-lloró, y agradeció que Chris lo defendiera, lo estaba abrazando ahora, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Les romperé las maquetas, te lo prometo amigo, me vengaré.-Aiden se despide y corre hacia su madre.

Harry vuelve a apretar la mano de Audrey hasta el ascensor, y luego corre y se siente libre porque sabe que la esposa de Sr. Francis puede coserle la ropa de nuevo, se siente libre. Se lleva las barras de pan, y cuando está caminando, se gira, y ve el cabello castaño del niño, quien intenta disimular tocando un árbol. Harry levanta una ceja, y cruza la calle despacio, y cuando se vuelve a girar, Louis está mirando disimuladamente el suelo, aún con su mochila. 

-¿Me estás siguiendo?-pregunta, Louis se toca el pecho-. Sí, te lo digo a tí.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-Oh, claro que sí, incluso tienes tu mochila aún.

-No, es sólo que estoy esperando a que me recojan.-se encoje de hombros. 

Harry se da la vuelta y sigue andando, y cuando va a abir el portal, Louis está reflejado en el cristal, y da unos pasitos hacia su lado, tocando su sweater, justo donde está roto.

-Tal vez si lo vuelves a coser se pueda arreglar de nuevo.-intenta ponerlo bien, toquetea sin saber qué hace, cómo si tuviera idea sobre coser.

-O debería hacer caso a esos chicos y tirarlo.

Louis niega veces seguidas, Harry se sorprende.

-Es un sweater muy bonito-le sonríe-, el rosa te hace más blanco, Harry. 

 _Sabe mi nombre_ , sonríe inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad?.

-Pues claro que sí. Esos chicos son unos idiotas, tienen un pésimo gusto.-rueda los ojos.

-Ya lo creo que sí-Harry entra al portal y luego mira a Louis, quién aún sonríe-, ¿quieres pasar?.

Y es tan raro porque se meten en el ascensor y Harry se siente cómodo, a pesar de que Louis nunca la haya hablado. Él sabe que Louis no es como los demás chicos de la clase. 

-¿Vives en la última planta?.-Louis parece tan sorprendido, y Harry asiente, contento de eso.

La señora Stweart abre la puerta, y Louis está extrañado de ver a tanta gente, sólo sigue a Harry. Se fija en que no hay a penas cuadros en las paredes, y ni siquiera hay una televisión en el salón. Y cuando Harry le ofrece llevar su mochila a su cuarto, el se da cuenta del armario lleno de ropas no sólo de Harry, habían vestidos y faldas y cosas rosas que eran de Audrey, y ropa de mujer, él se quita su sweater roto y se pone una sudadera enorme, no sabe que Chris también se la dio, pero sabe que no es de Harry porque es enorme. 

-¿Ocurre algo?.-pregunta el rizado, Louis sólo niega, y luego los dos suben las escaleras hasta el ático.

Louis se sorprende aún más cuando ve a todas las personas sentadas y sirviéndose la comida, está seguro de que nunca había visto a tanta gente comer así en un día que no fuera navidad. Louis se sienta al lado de Harry, quién está al lado de Audrey y les sirve comida a los dos,  sin dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo, se da cuenta que Harry adora a Daisy, y por alguna razón le gusta estar comiendo con esas familias.

-Y este es Sr. Francis-dice Harry-, cuando tenía nuestra edad ya amasaba su propio pan.

Todos le preguntan cosas y él siente que tiene suficiente atención, llevan las cosas a la cocina y después él se sienta con Harry en uno de los sofás del ático, debajo del porche. 

-¿Y dónde está tu padre?.-pregunta Louis, jugando con su tirita, esta vez tiene un dibujo de todos los superhéroes de Marvel, sólo que la cara de Capitán América está doblada.

-¿Mi padre?.

-¿Cuál de ellos era? ¿Oh no está aquí?.

-No está aquí-responde-, él murió. 

Louis se quedó en silencio, observando como Harry estaba como si nada ocurriera. 

-Lo siento mucho.

Tampoco dice nada, y después de un rato dice:

-Tengo que irme. 

Y Harry está parado, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras la puerta del ascensor ya no le deja ver los ojos azules de Louis. Siempre odió ese ascensor.

 

-¿Por qué todo es tan...azul?.

-Porque es la playa, Louis.

-Pero los árboles no son azules.-se ríe, y Harry sabe diferenciar la forma en la que Louis se burla de él, sabe que es inocente, nada malo, sabe que Louis es diferente a los demás niños.

A Chris y Aiden no le importa mucho eso de que Harry y Louis estén tan juntos en clase, saben que después Louis ya se peleará con alguien jugando al fútbol o con muñecos. 

-¿A dónde dices que vas?.-Jay observa como su hijo cierra su mochila lleno de Power Rangers.

-A casa de mi amigo Harry.

Todos los de la casa saludaron a Louis, él estaba tan feliz de que ae acordaran de su nombre. Subió al ático con Harry, y los dos se sentaron en el mismo sofá del porche, y acercaron un poco más la mesa.

-¿Qué Power Ranger quieres?-Louis vacía su mochila-. Los tengo a todos, incluso a la rosa.

Harry estaba impresionado por la cantidad de muñequitos que había, pero nunca iba a renunciar a su querido azul.

-Yo quiero el azul.

-Bien-Louis se lo entrega. Hay un momento, en el que se detiene a ver sus ojos y Harry quiere que los ojos de Louis nunca se cierren porque tienen un azul más lindo que el de el Power Ranger-. Yo seré el rojo. 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!.-Audrey empieza a correr hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Me he levantado y no estabas.-hace un puchero, Louis se muerde el labio, sonriendo, porque Harry le habló sobre el miedo que Audrey tiene a la oscuridad. 

-Está bien, queda mucho para que el Sol se vaya, ¿quieres dormir más?.

Ella niega, y se resfriega los ojos, queriendo abrazara su hermanito.

-¿Y si juegas con nosotros a los Power Rangers?-Louis propone y se estira hasta alcanzar uno más-. Mira, puedes ser el rosa.

Y Audrey se sienta entre ellos dos, Louis se detiene a ver el parecido entre ellos dos, es difícil de captar porque Audrey es más rubia que Harry, de hecho él es castaño pero claro, con pelo liso, pero tiene los ojos de Harry y los dos comparten dos puntitos en sus mejillas cuando sonríen. 

-¿Y por qué tú y yo nos tenemos que pelear?. Sabemos que el azul es mejor.-Harry no entendía.

-Porque es así, el azul y el rojo nunca se llevaron bien, ni hablar, el rojo es mil veces mejor.-explicó, haciendo puños hacia el muñeco de Harry.

-No, no quiero pelear contigo. Sabemos que el azul es mejor.-Harry hizo un puchero, y luego rio.

Louis frunció sus labios, intentando buscar una respuesta, pero el azul y el rojo no se llevaron bien jamás, y a él le gustaba el rojo, también sabía que Harry no soltaría el azul.

-¿Y por qué no se unen y hacen que el mejor sea el lila?.-Audrey preguntó con tanta obviedad, juntando sus dos figuritas. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sabe perfectamente dónde están los vasos para beber zumo en casa de Harry, sabe también que la nevera sólo está llena algunos días de la semana, vio a Chris darle bolsas a Harry y todas ellas estaban llenas de ropa que a él le iban grande y todos los días después de clase, acompaña a Harry a su casa. Audrey, oh, Louis adora a esa niña, al parecer cumplen años el mismo día, y ella está en una etapa en la que Harry finge estar asustado, ella no le agarra de la mano porque le dan asco los chicos, _pero no en una mala manera,_ dice. Ellos encuentran divertido sentarse en el ático de Harry y jugar o dibujar, aveces simplemente se sientan y hablan de lo mucho que la profesora Mary odia a Louis. 

-¿Crees que podrás venir a comer a mi casa mañana?.

Louis no ha parado de hablar de Harry cada vez que se sientan en la mesa y su madre pregunta qué tal les ha ido el día, mientras Ben, su hermano mayor habla de fútbol, Louis cuenta lo gracioso que ha sido Harry cuando ha hecho esto y aquello. Jay conoce a los amigos de Louis, y sabe cómo su hijo tiene un problema de no saber cuándo callarse, no se cree cómo Harry puede ser su amigo cuando por fin esa tarde Louis entra riendo con Harry. 

Él se da cuenta desde que están el la acera frente a su casa, y que la familia de Louis tiene una casa para ellos solos, y que eso es porque tienen dinero. Observa mucho todas las cosas de dentro de la casa, y encuentea tan extraño sentarse en una mesa con tan pocas personas. Ellos se divierten con la comida y Ben los deja en paz, se rie de vez en cuando porque Harry es muy ingenuo y su hermano aveces le atrapa siendo un bobo.

-Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto. 

Hay juguetes por todas partes, y Louis deja que Harry juegue con todo lo que quiera, porque es Harry y él siempre se ve tan impresionado con todas las cosas aunque sean viejas. 

-¿Crees que podríamos jugar a los superhéroes aquí?.-Harry mira a su alrededor, el cuarto de Louis es grande, pero ellos llegan a rodar por el suelo de su ático.

-Claro que sí-responde con emoción Louis-. ¡Sólo hay que mover esto!.

Y dejan el suelo sin un sólo juguete, Harry pilla a Louis escondiendo un par de legos debajo de la alfombra mientras decide ponerse una capa azul, que en realidad es una toalla de Spiderman de Louis alrevés, y Louis se pone la mascara de Spiderman en la cabeza, le queda grande y no ve mucho. Agarran espadas y empiezan a luchar. Saltan en la cama de Louis y se caen en la alfombra y, Louis se cae por todas partes, no es torpe pero Harry empieza a creer que le gusta estar tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Yo puedo volaaaaar!.-Harry rie en lo alto del puff, Louis le tira un peluche y se tumba, acaba rodando en el suelo.

-¡Te he ganado! ¡Lo hize mamá! ¡Vencí al gran niño azul!.-ríe Louis, imitando una risa malvada.

-¡Jamás!-Harry finge pegarle en los pies-. ¡Aún puedo luchar!.

-¡Ríndete, Harry Azul!.-Louis se encorva y le apunta con la espada.

-¡Nooo!-le baja la máscara, y consigue escapar-. ¡Ríndete tú, Louis-man!.

Louis consigue de alguna manera tirar a Harry, quien se cae riendo en la suave alfombra. 

Eso es, ríndete Louis, y deja de ignorar lo lindo que encuentras la sonrisa de Harry. 

Él se saca su máscara, y se tumba sobre Harry, está sonriendo, se lo está pasando bien, y Louis lo sabe. Sabe cuando Harry está feliz, y sabe lo hermosa que es su sonrisa. Entonces, lo recuerda, mirando a los ojos y la sonrisa de Harry, sabe que cuando quieres mucho a algo le das besos, besas a tu perrito, besas a tus figuras de acción, besas a tu mamá todos los días. 

¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con la sonrisa de Harry?. 

Le gustaba, y había que demostrar a besos que le gustaba. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, vio a Harry cerrar sus ojos, y sintió cosquillas por sus pestañas, también los cerró, y besó los labios de Harry porque le gustaban mucho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Harry sabía sobre los besos, veía a Sarah besar a su novio, veía a Sr. Francis besar a su esposa y a los Stweart besarse, sabía que su madre y su padre se besaban cuando aún estaban juntos.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

-Pero sólo los novios se besan, Louis.

Y le volvió a besar, esta vez ninguno de los dos cerraron sus ojos, y Louis sintió que era más bonito así, viendo los enormes y hermosos ojos verdes de Harry. ¿Por qué en las películas cerraban sus ojos?. ¡Se perderían las mejores vistas!. 

_Tal vez el rojo no sea el mejor color de todos, tal vez el color de los ojos de Harry lo sea._

La puerta se abrió, y ellos se apartaron, quedando sentados y un poco asustados. 

Era Ben.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Ben observó el desastre-. ¿Louis?.

-Estamos jugando a los superhéroes.

-Id recogiendo....mamá os llama, a merendar. 

No hablaron más de besos y de novios, sólo recogieron y luego fueron a comer helados enormes. 

 

-Esta semana tenéis que hacer una redacción sobre la película que pasaran en el canal cuatro.

-Profesora Mary, ¿qué pasa si no puedes verlo?.-Harry levantó la mano para hablar.

-Bueno, puedes decirle a tus padres que es para el colegio.

-Pero...¿y si no tienes televisión?.

Louis se enfadó tanto con toda la clase y sus estúpidas carcajadas. Chris quería golpearlos, y ayudara Louis a enterrarlos en la arena. Harry quería llorar, pero se aguantó, Louis estaba sujetando su mano. 

Al final no tenía que hacer ninguna redacción, la profesora Mary dijo que podía escribir sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero Louis insistió que podían ver la televisión en su casa.

 

-Y entonces Harry se podría quedar a dormir en mi casa.-Louis le explicó a Anne esa tarde.

-¿Y a tu madre no le molestaría?.-acarició su cabello.

-¡Claro qué no! ¡Es Harry!. ¿Quién no lo querría?.

 _Incluso yo lo hago, demasiado_ , dijo en su mente mientras sonreía a Harry.

Anne lo llevó a casa de Louis ese viernes, y se quedó hablando con Jay mientras Louis y Harry jugaban en el salón. 

Le explicó que vivían en un apartamento, y que eran inquilinos de Sr. Francis, compartían casa desde que el padre de Harry murió de cáncer. Anne trabajaba, Dios, claro que lo hacía, pero Audrey nació nada más morir su padre y ella entró en depresión. No pudo trabajar en meses, y tuvieron que mudarse de su casa, ni siquiera terminaron de pagarla. La mujer de Sr. Francis, llamada como su hija Dorothy, le dio trabajo de cocinera en un restaurante, y su trabajo duraba desde media mañana hasta la noche. Jay pareció entender, y nunca se alegró tanto de que Harry fuese amigo de su hijo.

-¿De qué iba la película?.-Ben preguntó.

-Sobre los dinosaurios.-Louis respondió.

-Sobre las plantas.-Harry rio.

-Osea que eran herbívoros.-Ben era divertido, era como Louis, pero en alto y se afeitaba, Harry podía ver a su amigo en el futuro.

Luego fueron a cenar, y el padre de Louis les preguntó sobre el colegio, y Harry respondió que no jugaba al fútbol como Ben y Louis. Más tarde, cuando terminaron de comer más helados, Jay decidió que ya era hora de dormir.

-¿Sabes que tengo un pijama azul?-Louis termina de ponerse su camisa, y rebusca el pijama-. ¿Quieres que te lo deje?. 

-Tengo el mío, Lou.

-Pero no es azul.-se lo entrega, Harry quiere tirarle del pelo, aveces, y ese era uno de los momentos. 

Él retira su ropa mientras Louis termina de recoger algunos juguetes, deja el Power Ranger rojo y también el azul, entonces, mira a Harry. Y se toca su propia barriga, no siente ningún hueso de su cadera, a no ser que aprete. Entonces se da cuenta de lo flaco que está Harry. De lo flaco que Harry es. Sabe que las muñecas de Harry son finas por las veces que se remanga sus sweaters, sabe que Harry le da toda su comida a Audrey, pero no se imaginaba que estuviera así.

-¿Te duele?.-pregunta, y acaricia con timidez su hueso.

Harry niega. -Siempre ha sido así.

-Estás bastante delgado, Haz.

-Siempre fui así.-se encoge de hombros, y Louis siente como algo le lastima, no sabe dónde, no sabe de dónde viene, pero odia que Harry no tenga comida en su nevera, que Greg se coma la mayoría de las cosas y Harry tenga que compartir lo suyo, aveces odia que Harry sea tan amable y bueno.

Odia que las mejores personas sufran tanto. Pero Louis sabe que no es normal que Chris siga compartiendo su comida con él, sabe que no es normal que Harry sea tan pequeño, y que no tenga televisión... Nunca le ha dado importancia a la cantidad de gente con la que vive, pero derrepente esa parece ser la respuesta. Harry no tiene mucho dinero, y es tan feliz, pero necesita comer más, él quiere ayudarlo. 

-Puedes quedarte con el pijama-le dice-. Nunca lo uso de todas formas, y a ti te queda mejor.

-¿Enserio?.

-Claro. Y el azul es tu color.

Ellos juegan hasta cansarse, y acaban acostados, ninguno quiere apagar la lámpara, Louis está escuchando como él cuenta una historia.

-Había una vez, en un mundo donde las flores nunca faltaban, un niño con ojos azules, que empezó a tirar de un carrito verde donde un niño rizado viajaba. 

-Con una figurita del Power Ranger azul.-añade Louis.

Harry asiente sonriendo. -Si, con el azul en sus manos-Louis cierra los ojos y puede verlos-, y cuando él vio sus ojos, decidió que el color azul era el más hermoso de todos. 

Louis miró a Harry, él le tocó la cara y empezóa reírse.

-¿Todo de él era azul?.

-Todo. Sus ojos, su cabello, su olor y sus jeans.

-¿Por qué quieres ser azul?.

Harry no supo que contestar.

-¿Has visto a algo más libre que el cielo?. Ahí todos los pájaros vuelan, las estrellas, el Sol y la Luna viven allí, y enrealidad es nada...Es algo azul que ves y está ahí arriba siempre, es tan libre que nadie lo puede atrapar.

 

Pronto el segundo año de primaria terminó, y el verano estaba más vivo que nunca. Esa no fue la última vez que Harry y Louis durmieron juntos, la mayoría del tiempo lo estaban.

De día, con los Tomlinson, jugaban hasta no poder más, siempre teniendo diversión y de noche iban al ático. Aveces, habían cenas, Sarah ponía música country y todos bailaban. Hubo una noche, ellos estaban seguros de que no se olvidarían jamás, estaban felices, y Daisy pesaba cuando la tenías mucho tiempo en brazos, Louis amaba esa canción, era tan alegre y hacía calor por la noche y  sus piernas se sentín tan ligeras.

Parecía que nunca podría ser la pareja de baile de Harry, cuando iban moviéndose, Audrey lo atrapaba, o Sr. Francis o Dorothy o Sarah, y cuando por fin estaba frente a Harry, a punto de engancharse a él y bailar hasta que se desplomaran ahí mismo, volvían a tirar de él hasta alejarlo hacia el otro extremo. Pero siempre se volvían a acercar, y colisionaban, con sonrisas resplandecientes, bailando dando vueltas; y entonces él quiere tanto su sonrisa, que la atrapa con la suya, todos seguían bailando y sonriendo; eso es lo que más amaba de la casa de Harry, siempre estaban tan felices, incluso sabiendo que mañana no podrían cenar.

Todos se acostumbraron a que Louis llegara a casa en cualquier momento del día, y todos se acostumbraron a que se besaran tan inocentemente. Louis no lo besaba tanto en su casa, no sabía porqué, pero tal vez tenía miedo de que su padre lo regañara. De todas formas nunca se apartaba de Harry, le hacía tan feliz. 

Un día, estaban tirados en el sofá del ático jugando a quién podía contar mejores cuentos.

-Había una chica que estaba muy enferma, y sólo podía beber limonada, porque estaba muy enferma, hasta que un día se vio atrapada en una botella de limonada gigante. 

-Eres tan idiota-mordió sus labios-, pero sigue.

-Su hermano le dijo que tenía que salir, que le extrañaba mucho-rió-, cómo era..., ah, ¡sí!. Ella empezó a beberse la limonada hasta que no quedó ni una sóla gota, y pudo salir.

-Louis, no vale si no es una historia inventada por ti.-Harry le toca la cara con la palma abierta.

-Es mía de mí-miente-, deja que termine...

-¡Mirad lo que tengo!.-Audrey entra corriendo con una manta en las manos. 

Harry se levanta del sofá, aplastando a Louis sin querer, este se queja pero luego se levanta a ver el gran descubrimiento. 

-¿Es un gato?.

-Lo abandonaron-dijo triste ella-, pero Sarah lo recogió, podemos cuidarlo. 

-¿Cómo se llama?.-pregunta Harry agarrando.

-Podría llamarse Louis, es un nombre tan genial.-propone Louis.

Harry sonríe. -Tal vez Sparks no esté mal.

-Cuando ella salió de la botella y abrazó a su hermano se dio cuenta de que había sido curada por toda la limonada que se bebió.

Y esa fue la tarde en la que Louis le regaló el Power Ranger azul a Harry, y él durmió abrazado a Sparks muy contento porque Louis lo ayudó a comprar leche para que el gatito comiera.

 

Ben iba a la playa con su novia, la misma de hace dos años, y decidió invitar a Louis, y Louis decidió invitar a Harry, _somos un dos por uno querido Bently,_ dijo con una sonrísa tan sarcástica. 

Los pies de Louis se estaban quemando corriendo en la arena, Ben le lanzá una chancla y le da en la cara.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la sociedad!.-le grita Louis tirándose a la toalla debajo de la sombrilla.

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que es la sociedad.-se burla Ben y la chica de pelo rubio le da un codazo.

-Tú, yo, nosotros.-contesta Louis con gracia. 

Observa a Harry, está tumbado, apoyado en sus muñecas, observando el mar y todo en general. 

-Bañémosnos. 

Cuando entran en el agua Louis se queja de que está fría, pero entra de todas maneras, mojando a Harry y riéndose hasta que Harry se venga y se tira encima de él chillando _sujétame_ , por supuesto que lo hace, pero se hunde. Y no es como si le importe, a él no le importa dejar derespirar unos segundos para que Harry se sie ta bien. Mientras se bañan y Harry no para de tocar su cabello diciendo que es más largo cuando está mojado, Louis se fija en que Harry está más sano, y sus huesos tienen algo más que sólo piel, no había nada mejor que sentirse bien por ayudar a su mejor amigo. Louis se convertía en Harry con él, al igual que él llenaba la boca de Audrey con comida, Louis llenaba bolsas y las ponía nada más llegar sobre la mesa, y nunca le costaba nada, sus padres continuamente compran cosas que aveces eran inesesarias, y podía dar a Harry miles de cosas. Él aveces no quería aceptar tanto, como la camiseta de Spiderman que Louis tenía repetida. Estaban pasando un verano fantástico, en cuanto Louis no pudo resistirse más, besó a Harry repetidas veces y estaba salado por el agua, prefería los labios dulces de Harry, pero sabía bien también así. Él siempre era genial en todos los aspectos posibles.

Ben y su novia se quedaron en silencio, y luego decidieron no hacer nada. En cuanto se subieron al coche, Louis sabía que algo pasaba, su hermano lo miraba demasiado, y eso lo ponía nervioso, siguió jugando con Harry hasta que llegaron a su portal. Él miraba a Harry hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, y luego volvió al coche de su hermano. Dejaron a Sarah frente a su casa, y en cuanto llegaron a casa, Ben se sentó con él en la cocina, y estaba tan serio.

-Louis, ¿por qué besaste a Harry?.

-Porque así se demuestra cuando quieres a alguien.

-Pero...yo quiero a mi mejor amigo y no le beso en los labios-Louis asintió-. Eso no va así, no funciona de esa manera. ¿Sabes cómo se llama cuando un chico quiere a otro chico?.

-Hmmm, ¿amor?.

Y su hermano sintió como el peso del mundo y de todo lo que existía arriba caía en su pecho, tenía ganas de llorar, asintió. 

-Sí, es amor. Sólo amor.

Louis no entendió nada, no sabía porqué Ben lo abrazo y se veía ido, sólo se durmió después de su baño mientras Ben le explicaba a su madre la situación. 

-Buenas noches, Harry.-susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Louis.-susurró Harry también, con Audrey a su lado.

 

El verano llegó a su fin, y unos días antes de que empezaran las clases, se dieron cuenta de que Louis había pegado un estirón, y que el calor iba desapareciendo en las noches. 

-Echo de menos dormir contigo.-Louis se quejó, y abrazó a Harry cotra él.

-Dormimos juntos antes de ayer, Lou.-Harry besó su mejilla.

-Lo sé-rió-. ¿Tu madre puede llamar a la mía y decirle que duermo aquí?.

Siguieron tumbados en el sofá del ático, hasta que las estrellas empezaron a aparecer, y tuvieron que irse a la cama. Era cómodo dormir con Harry porque los dos dormían en direcciones contrarias y acababan mirándose y sonreían, como Anne y Audrey dormían en las camas de la misma habitación, a Louis le parecía divertido besar a Harry sin hacer ruido, toda su cara, haciéndolo reír y cubrirse la boca.

-Buenas noches, Lou.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

 

Ese año ellos se sentían mayores por ser alumnos de tercer año, aunque seguían disfrutando de pintar, y Louis estaba tan feliz de que su nueva profesora fuera un profesor, por fin se había librado de la señorita Mary. Ese profesor era fantástico, siempre les daba imágenes y les pedía que escribiera  un cuento, Harry acababa ganando muy amenudo y él se sentía orgulloso de su Harry. No se veía apropiado besarse en el colegio, pero él lo acompañaba siempre hasta su casa agarrando su mano, Louis en la izquierda y Audrey en la derecha. 

Ese profesor, también les dejaba se tarse donde quisieran, por lo cual ellos se sentaban siempre juntos, y Aiden y Chris aprendieron a pasarlo bien con Louis también. Louis estaba feliz de turnarse con Chris para llevar comida a Harry. Ellos supieron de los besos entre Louis y Harry a mediados del año, y fue algo fuerte porque Aiden insistía en que eso era algo de mayores y Chris no entendía porqué juntaban sus labios tanto si no eran novios. 

-Yo soy su novio.-dijo Louis, y abrazó a Harry por la cintura.

Harry se encogió, y sonrojado enseñó una sonrisa enorme.

-No, no lo eres, no mientras Louis Tomlinson.

-Son definitivamente esposos porque le ha dicho 'no mientas' y luego su nombre y apellido.

 

Ellos amenudo se ayudaban con los deberes, y nunca dejaban de ir a casa del uno y del otro. Ya fuera en invierno, primavera, verano u otoño. Nada parecía poder separarlos.

 

Llegó el décimo cumpleaños de Harry, y consiguieron arreglar el ático con luces que volvían loca a Audrey. Sparks jugaba con Daisy, la pequeña Daisy ya caminaba en su primer año de vida. Louis compró la tarta más azul que había en la panadería de Sr. Francis, llevó globos y diez velas de todos los colores, y trajo a los amigos de Harry y consiguió que la fiesta fuera una sorpresa total.

-¿Qué pasa, Louis?.-Harry rio, apoyando sus manos en las suyas, que estaban cubriendo sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, chico azul.-susurró Louis, destapando sus ojos. 

Todos estaban allí, todas las caras de las personas que hacían sus días completos. Y él amó tanto el cartel con letras torcidas de Audrey y Dorothy, quienes ya eran mayores-sólo segùn ellas-, aunque sólo eran niñas de siete años. A Harry le encantó estar ahí, y que le cantaran cumpleaños feliz, bailar con más gente la lista de reproducción de sara, que ahora era más vivaz, él sentía que era el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Louis simpre había hecho cada cumpleaños especial, pero este había sido impresionante. 

Louis le da una carta mientras todos están en el salón y la cocina arreglando y limpiando, están asomados, mirando a la ciudad y sus luces.

 _Dijiste que no era tu novio, pero siempre que veas el mismo cielo libre, voy a ser tuyo_.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?.-le abrazó.

-¿Quién acaso que te conociera no lo sería?.-sonrió. 

Y Harry empezó a sorberse los mocos, porque estaba llorando, todo había sido increíble y adoraba el sweater negro con toques blancos y grises tan hermoso que le había regalado Louis.

-Eres increíble.

-Sé mi novio, Harry-le pidió, y él le miró sin poder creerlo-. Sé mi novio, y deja que te bese de verdad.

Y Harry sonrió, quería llorar más, pero no lo hizo, el momento era perfecto. Todo era perfecto. 

Louis lo besó, era el tipo se beso que los chicos que salían con Sarah le daban, un beso diferente a los que se habían dado los años atrás, era un beso de película, real. Era como si todos los besos que se habían dado antes ahora se volvieran diminutos, Harry no sabía que hacer, pero se alegraba tanto de poder saborear los labios de Louis de una nueva forma. Louis era delicado con él, se paraba, era tan vivo jugando al fútbol y enfadándose con gente o riendo, pero a la hora de estar con Harry sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su cintura y sus labios eran delicados y perfectos para Harry.

Durmieron juntos, y Harry llevaba el nuevo pijamas azul que Louis le había comprado, estaba recostado en el hombro de Louis, respirando en su cuello y acariciando su espalda. También le había regalado más ropa, y una caja de lápices con cien colores, incluso unas zapatillas converse azules nuevas, Harry había llorado esa noche porque él lo trataba como si él estuviese hecho de oro, y no podía creer que Louis fuera su novio. Ambos sentían en realidad que habían sido novios desde el primer momento, tan sólo ahora los besos cambiaban.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Louis.

 

Era el último día de clases, y no se podían creer que era la última banana que Louis compartía con Harry en el recreo por ese año, iban a pasar a sexto curso por fin, no podían creer que sería la última vez que vería a Louis entrenar fútbol, no se creyeron que sería la útlima vez que pintaran juntos en clases de arte, no se creían que el verano ya volvía. Sabían que ahora los días se volverían más largos, y que sería más complicado ver a Aiden o a Chris. 

-No echaré de menos levantarme temprano.-Louis rio.

No hicieron mucho en todo el día, sólo hablaron peresozamente sobre lo que harían después de clases, y sin darse cuenta se estaban besando en el patio. El señor Cobalsky carraspeó.

-Espero que paséis un buen verano, chicos.

Se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

 

El padre de Louis no pareció entender muy bien porqué ellos dos eran novios, él había escuchado a ellos discutir, y había escuchado a Ben meterse y no sabía lo que pasaba. ¿Que había de malo en ser novio de Harry?.

-¿Es porque somos muy pequeños, Ben?-Louis estaba llorando-. Yo sé que tengo once años, pero sé que voy a querer seguir besando a Harry cuando cumpla dieciocho, lo prometo.

-No es por eso, Lou-lo abrazó-, son cosas complicadas de mayores... No dejes de estar con Harry si lo quieres, ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.

 

Siguió ignorando a su padre mirando mal sus besos, y discutiendo con su madre sobre ellos durmiendo juntos, no sabía que había de malo en abrazar a Harry hasta soñar con él. Ignoraba todo lo que no tuviese que ver con Harry, y sus cenas en el ático, ese verano la lista de reprodución de Sarah era mád triste, al parecer su novio y ella lo habían dejado. Louis no entendía al principio, ¿por qué cuando alguien se va de tu vida sufres cambios?.

-¿Qué sientes cuando la persona que quieres se va?.

-Dolor, insoportable.-respondió ella.

-¿Lo querías mucho?.

-Lo amaba-Louis observó a Harry bailar con Audrey-. ¿Sabes, Louis?. Él era el amor de mi vida, y no vamos a coincidir nunca más. Pero sé que cuando acabe con alguien en algún lugar, me preguntaré si él está siendo feliz con alguien más.

-Lo siento.

_Dolor._

_Supongo que el dolor cambiaba a la gente._

 

El verano se apagó una vez más, y ellos volvieron a llevar sweaters, Louis odiaba cada vez más las matemáticas. Y odiaba bastante que los huesos de sus novios volvieran a ser tan notables. 

-¿Tres sandwiches, Louis?.-Ben alzó una ceja.

-Dos son para Harry, él necesita comer.

 

La navidad llegó pronto, y también el cumpleaños de Louis. 

-¿Qué, también odias que sólo te den un regalo?.-Louis se sienta al lado de Audrey, mientras en su casa su padre se queja de que él debería pasar la navidad en casa.

Audrey asiente, y se recuesta en su hombro. 

-Tan sólo quería una cosa, y me han dado cosas que nisiquiera necesitaba. Apesta tanto nacer en navidad.-bufa.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres esto?.-Louis saca una caja de detrás de su espalda. 

-¡Louis!.-ella chilla, era su querida muñeca.

-Lo sé, estúpida navidad.

 

Harry cada vez se volvíamás lindo, Louis aveces simplemente lo observaba mienteas escribía en clases, le gustaba la forma en la que su rizos estaban hacia un costado, amaba cuando sus labios estaban demasiados rojos por los besos que él le daba. 

-Te quiero, Harry. 

 

Los chicos empezaron a hacerse mayores, y era séptimo año, Louis fue el primero en enterarse de cosas que las parejas hacían cuando se amaban, y sabía que si Harry se enterara de cosas, se sonrojaría mucho y luego diría que era asqueroso. Los chicos se volvieron unos expertos en chicas, y presumian de sus primeros besos de verdad.

 _Bueno, yo he besado al chico más hermoso del mundo desde que tengo siete, os gano a todos_ , Louis se reía de ellos.

Ese fue el año en el que Harry vio como los Stweart se fueron del apartamento, dejando un vacío notable en la mesa. Audrey lloró en invierno porque su primer amor le rompió el corazón, y Harry estaba ahí para abrazarla. Louis vio como su profesor favorito se mudaba de colegio, y no lo podía creer. 

-Era el mejor profesor del mundo.-Louis quería llorar, y Harry lo sabía.

-Lo sé.-lo abrazó más fuerte, era de noche, ese fin de semana durmieron juntos.

-¿Por qué la gente que quieres acaban yéndose?.

-Bueno, aveces, las personas que quieres no pueden estar en tu vida, pero siempre podrán estarem tu corazón. 

Y Louis sintió que eso no era suficiente, no era lo mismo, pero se quedó callado, el profesor Cobalsky era el único que sonreía cuando ellos dos se besaban, era el único que sabía que Louis se copiaba de Harry en matemáticas pero le ponía una B igual, era el único que respondió a Louis con la verdad.

Él lo recordaba bien. Ese día los chicos se burlaron de Harry, de nuevo, ya que por fin decidieron besarse en público. Ellos entendieron que su un chico besa a otro chico, algunas personas podían ser crueles. 

-¿Por qué las personas que tienen los corazones más bonitos siempre acaban siendo lastimadas?.-Louis le preguntó al final de clases.

-Suelen tener demasiada amabilidad dentro de ellos.-él respondió.

-¿Por qué Harry nunca se defiende de gente que se merece una patada en la boca?.-Louis quería pegarles a todos, nisiquiera le importaba si le suspendían durante días y su padre se enfadara.

-Él no haría daño nunca, ¿verdad?.

-Ni aunque le hicieran lo peor del mundo.-Louis odiaba y amaba a la vez esa cualidad de su novio.

-No intentes cambiarlo, algunas personas son así. Estoy seguro de que Harry es una de las personas que te hacen tener esperanza en la humanidad.

Y ahí estaban, las lágrimas de Louis, lo iba a extrañar. Sabía que los siguientes años serían horribles, Ben siempre le contaba que la secundaria era una mierda. 

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo que te hará sentir mejor de verdad?.-Harry lo llevó hasta el ático. 

Eran las tres de la mañana, y ellos arrastraron el sofá fuera del porche, Harry entrelazó sus manos y dijo:

-No puedes soportar que no esté en tu vida, ¿verdad?. No puedes soportar que esté sólo dentro de tu pecho.

Louis niega. Nadie podría entenderlo, pero tal vez Harry si.

-Lo voy a extrañar demasiado.

-Sé lo que se siente-dice-, cuando quieres que una persona esté contigo todos los días, que no se vaya jamás. Pero hay un modo de que duela un poco menos.

-¿Cuál?.-preguntó.

-Las estrellas.-respondió.

-¿Cómo?.-miraron al cielo.

Habían miles.

-Cuando mi padre murió, mamá dijo que buscara a la estrella más hermosa ante mis ojos-miró hacia una en especial-, y encuentras a la persona que ya no está. ¿La tienes?.

-Creo que sí.-Louis se limpia la nariz mientras mira fijamente a su estrella.

-Bien, pues esa estrella es la persona que ya no puede estar a tu lado-explica-, pero siempre va a estar ahí, brillando, en alguna parte con alguien más, viviendo nuevas experiencias. Nunca vas a poder dejar de extrañarla, pero sabes que está ahí.

Louis observó a Harry, ambos estaban llorando, y él se sentía tan mal por ambos.

-No quiero que te conviertas en la estrella más hermosa. 

-No lo haré, nunca me iré.-acarició su mano con su pulgar.

-¿Lo prometes?.-preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

La familia Stweart se fue, y Harry escribió emails a Sarah esperando que respondiera, ella no lo hizo. Ese fue el verano en el que Harry observaba a Audrey jugar a maquillarse con Dorothy mientras decían que Daisy era demasiado pequeña. Su hermana Audrey había crecido, y ahora la que se quedaba dormida con miedo a la oscuridad era Daisy, él siempre estaba ahí agarrando su mano, era como una hermana más. 

-Hubiese sido genial que recordaras a Sarah.-susurró, mientras Daisy ya estaba soñando.

Ahora Harry tenía una propia habitación, estaban buscando a gente nueva para poder ayudar en el alquiler, parecía difícil. 

-¿Por qué dijiste que se fueron?.-Chris y acompañó a Harry a patinar. 

-Un familiar murió y hederadon una casa.-él miró a Louis irse de un lado a otro con su skate, riendo porque Aiden se caía. 

-¿Enserio?. Eso apesta pero me alegro por ellos, en especial por Greg-rodó los ojos-, ese idiota...

-Pero no creo realmente que se fueran porque tienen dinero-Harry dijo-, aveces pienso que el destino, o lo que sea, hace que ciertas personas se cruzen en tu vida durante un periodo de tiempo para saber que aún existen personas así, con las que pasas momentos únicos. Y luego simplemente vuelven a sus vidas. 

Chris lo abrazó, él sabía que Sarah no era una compañera de casa. Sabía que Harry siempre estaba con los niños pequeños porque no había nadie más que ella, y aveces estaba ocupada estudiandoo divirtiéndose, pero cuando hablaba con Harry, hablaban de verdad.

-Ella hacía que me sentiera mayor-sonrió con algo de tristeza-, como si yo fuera más grande que mi cuerpo y mis huesos.

 

Las noches de verano eran las mejores, a pesar de que no había mucho que cenar, aveces ponían los CDs que habían, y seguían bailando. Louis llegaba a casa de Harry con una capa de sudor y su Skate en mano, y le encantaba que al besarlo el sabor de Harry fuese el mismo, cada vez más dulce. Harry seguía vistiendo con ropa de colores vivos y texturas suaves, y sus rizos seguían estando hacian un lado, cada vez más brillantes. A diferencia de Louis, quien había dejado los pantalones de colores vivos hace tiempo, ahora le gustaban los oscuros y el blanco, amaba las vans. Era más bajo que Louis, quien se decepcionaba al verlo flaco, le hacía detalles cada vez que podía, lo cual era muy amenudo. Harry había empezado a amar a una chica de la que Sarah solía hablar, Zuppy Hope, era una cantante no muy famosa, se pintaba el cabello de colores inusuales, tenía un disco recién lanzado inspirado en una noche de hotel con un famoso que ni sabía quién era, y había alcanzado número uno al tercer día, no muchas radios ponían sus canciones, y la mayoría eran extrañas. Era música indie y aveces Louis encontraba las letras sin sentidos y el sonido un tanto feo, pero cuando Harry las cantaba, podía jurar que eran las canciones más hermosas de todo América.

Le regaló el CD de Zuppy, y un reproductor nuevo que ahora estaba en su escritorio, Harry lo ponía a todas horas, y susurraba las letras como si fueran poesía. 

-Hola Louis-le besa las dos mejillas, él se ríe-, Harry está en su habitación.

-Hola Anne, uh, gracias-sonríe-. Traje pastel de verduras para cenar.

Anne asintió, se había cansado de decirle gracias, pero volvió a decirlo una vez más. Todos comieron, y hablaron de cosas en el salón.

-He pensado en que podríamos comprar una televisión-Sr. Francis musitó-, la panadería está yendo muy bien, y quiero poder ver los partidos de fútbol aquí. 

Luego todos se fueron a la cama, el CD de Zuppy estaba sonando a volumen mínimo y Harry acababa de pasarle a Louis el pijama que estaba en su armario.

-Eres muy hermoso.-Harry acarició su rostro.

-Tú lo eres más, siempre lo has sido.

Se acostó al lado de Harry y le pidió que cantara. Harry era dulce, y amaba besar a Louis antes de dormir, en realidad en cualquier momento del día, pero por la noche era mejor. Quizá porque la habitación de Harry estaba impregnada de su olor, y habían juguetes de cuando eran pequeños. Era más intímo y más apretado, Louis podía sentir su mano ser aplastada debajo de su espalda mientras lo besaba, y además las canciones de Zuppy no eran tampoco tan malas, habían dos que eran lindas de verdad sin necesidad de tener que pedir a Harry que cantara, y las acababa cantando él. 

-Te amo.-lo besó por última vez antes de irse a dormir.

 

Esa semana, Louis se puso triste porque su padre lo regañó.

-Pasas los días en casa de ese muchachito, ¿acaso ni siquiera puedes quedarte para cenar?.

-Pero Harry necesita que le lleve comida.-le defendió.

-Ni siquiera tienen donde caerse muertos.

-¡Mark!-Jay lo regañó-. No hables así a Louis. Nunca más-se agachó y besó la frente de su hijo-, cielo, ve a dormir, no te preocupes.

Él no entendía porqué su padre odiaba tanto a Harry y a su familia, sólo le estaba ayudando, sólo lo amaba...

Quiso distraerse, y como el nuevo cuarto de Harry era de color blanco con grandes manchas, decidió comprar un bote grande de pintura verde agua, otro de color azul claro más pequeño y otro de color azul oscuro.

-Azul para mi chico azul.-sonrió, entrando a la casa. 

Con la ayuda del otro, movieron el armario, el escritorio y separaron su cama de la pared para poder pintarla entera de azul. 

-Si pintamos primero con el más claro y terminamos pintando el techo con el más oscuro, parecerá el cielo.-Louis le explicó, y empezaron a pintar, con el disco de Zuppy muy alto.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Louis mi cabello, no!.-corría riendo, intentando separarse de su pegajoso novio. 

-¡Pero si es un color fantástico!-ríe-. Oye, ¡nooo! ¡A mi no!.

Harry no pudo contener su risa, la cara de Louis tenía una línea orizontal azul. 

-¡Pareces un indio azul! ¡Un pitufo!.

Louis rodó los ojos. -Los indios no son azules, Harry...

-Los de avatar sí.-se encogió de hombros y lo besó.

-No hay indios en avatar.

-¿Cómo que no?. ¿Y por qué no usaban ropa e iban encima de sus animales extraterrestres?. ¡Eran indios del futuro!.

-¡Sparks!.-Louis chilló, se estaba revolcando en las ojas de periódico manchadas de pintura.

-Ahora toca lavarlo.-Harry suspiró.

Pronto tuvieron que abrir las ventanas para que el olor de la pintura desapareciera, las paredes etaban a medio pintar por la parte de arriba. 

-¿Crees que Sr. Francis podrá ayudarnos para pintar el techo y las partes altas?.-Harry preguntó, resfregando la espalda de Sparks para que la pintura saliera.

-Gatito, estate quieto-Louis gruñe-, ¡no! ¡no te sacudas!.

Harry sonrió, Louis era precioso. 

-Ahora no vengas a dormir conmigo, soy una niña mayor.-Audrey advirtió mientras observan las paredes pintadas con sus narices tapadas.

-Dormirá en mi casa durante unos días entonces.-Louis afirmó de atemano.

Harry miró a su madre. 

-¿No va a molestar allí?.

-Gracias mamá.-Harry rió

-Mi madre le adora, no hay problema.

 

El caso es que si habían problemas. Las primeras noches fueron estupendas, y ellos se divirtieron con y sin la compañía de Ben. Fue una mañana, era sábado y Mark tenía el día libre.

-¿Harry va a dormir de nuevo aquí?.-preguntó a Ben.

-Sí, ¿por?.-siguió haciendo tostadas, Louis entró a la cocina.

-Es sólo que pensaba que podríamos pasar un día en familia.

-Él es de la familia-Ben frunció el ceño-, es el novio de Louis desde que tenían siete años, papá.

-Pensaba que sele quitaría la tontería cuando creciera, pero ya veo que va a crecer siendo un...

-¡Cállate!.-Ben gritó. 

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?.-Louis quería pegar a su padre, y quería llorar y que todas las personas que odiaban a Harry desaparecieran de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué?-dio un golpe a la mesa-, porque es una basura. Un maricón, una niña pobre que no va a hacer nada más que arruinarte la vida. ¡Deja de ser un niño chico y date cuenta de lo que todo esto significa!.

-¡He dicho que te calles!-Ben también dio un golpe a la mesa con sus manos-. ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!-su padre se quedó en silencio-. Louis, eh, cielo, no llores pequeño.

-Él ni siquiera de ha molestado en conocerlo...-no podía contener dus lágrimas, agradecía que Harry estuviera en la ducha y no lo viera llorar.

-Escuchame, papá no lo va a entender nunca-secó sus lágrimas-, tienes que aprender a ignorar personas como él. No dejes que tu felicidad se acabe por sus comentarios.

-¿Qué?.

-Si tu tarta favorita le diera asco a la gente, ¿te la seguirías comiendo?.

-Sí, más para mí.

-Exacto-rió Ben-, no dejes de besar a Harry porque a algunas personas no les parezca bien.

Subio las escaleras y empezó a guardar ropa en su mochila. Cuando Harry salió, sus cosas y algunas de Louis estaban empacadas sobre la cama. 

-¿A dónde vamos?.-preguntó, sin entender nada.

-A tu casa, bebé-besa sus labios mojados-. Vístste. 

-Tu padre me odia, ¿verdad?.

-No-Louis acaricia sus mejillas-, él no entiende esto. Pero no importa, yo te amo, boo.

Harry siente ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace porque Louis está secando su cuerpo con la toalla, tan suave y delicadamente que le hace sentir mejor al instante que reparte besos por todas partes. Le acaba poniendo una camisa suya, Skate Thug, era extraño y extramadamente adorable ver como la camisa le quedaba grande.

-Me gusta-dice Louis-, te hace ver más claro.

Y luego caminaron hasta casa de Harry, Ben prometió que Jay no se enfadaría, no lo hizo, y llamó a casa de Harry para darle las buenas noches. 

-¿Y dónde dormiremos entonces?.-Harry sonrió vagamente mientras estaban recortando estrellas, habían decido que las pegarían en el techo cuando estuviera pintado, lo cual sería dentro de unos días cuando Sr. Francis estuviera libre.

-Aquí.-responde Louis.

Harry mira a Louis con gracia. -¿Aquí?-mira al ático-. ¿Y si llueve?.

-Nos mojamos.

-¡Louis!-le da un codazo-. Estás loco. 

Arrastraron el colchón de Harry hasta fuera del porche.

-Quiero dormir mirando a las estrellas.-Louis sonrió, mientras ponían mantas y almohadas.

 _No verás ninguna_ , Harry pensó cuando se daban un beso de buenas noches, _todas viven en tus ojos._

 

En cuatro días lo dormir en el ático se acabó. Empezaron a pegar estrellas por todo el techo y por la parte alta de las paredes.

-Es el mejor cuarto del mundo.-Harry miró todo con ojos enormes, Louis hacía que todo estuviera bien. 

-¿Bailas?.-Louis encendió el reproductor de música, estiró su brazo, Harry enredó sus manos con las suyas, y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué canción es esta?.-Harry sonríe, dándose cuenta de que no era el disco de Zuppy.

-No one like you, Best Coast. 

Y bailaron cansados hasta que fueron a dormir de nuevo, pero esta vez las estrellas eran de cartulina amarilla. 

Al día siguiente, Louis fue a su casa, tenía planeado ir con Harry, Audrey y Anne a pasear por la playa, pero los planes salieron mal.

-Ni siquiera le digas una palabra.-Jay advirtió a su padre cuando Louis estaba subiendo las escaleras, sabía que todo estaba mal. 

Llamó a casa de Harry y les avisó que no podría ir. Y se quedó en su cuarto encerrado, no quería salir de ahí, no quería estar en ese ambiente incómodo y que no se sentía como en casa. Quería a Harry, y quería que su padre lo entendiera. 

 

Las cosas se tranquilizaron a medida que los días pasaron, él aprovechó su tiempo libre para no hacer nada y pensar en Harry. Ben decidió que lo ayudara a limpiar su vieja casa del árbol, y dijo que podía pasar el tiempo ahí.

-Ya sabes, por si papá se vuelve un idiota.

 

Eran las once de la noche, sabía que su padre se enfadaría, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, casi una semana sin verlo, eso, eso si le importaba. Hacía calor, y el viento no hacía efecto alguno, paró su skate y corrió hacia el ascensor. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, se lanzó a sus brazos, quería sentir sus huesos clavados contra Louis de nuevo, Dios, lo había extrañado tanto. 

-Estás más alto.-le sonrió antes de girar su rostro para poder encajar sus labios con los de Harry. 

Después de magrearse en su puerta, como diría Sarah, Harry lo arrastró hacia adentro, y Louis se sorprendió tanto porque todos estaban en el salón recogiendo restos de cinta y trozos de cartón.

-¿Habéis comprado una televisión?.

Sr. Francis sonrió orgulloso, y todos  chillaron cuando la imagen apareció por primera vez en la pantalla.

-Para ti.-Louis puso, en el espacio de su cadera y Harry, CDs.

-¿Qué son?.-Harry se sentó en la cama, sonriendo y leyendo con emoción cada cajita. 

-La música que yo escucho. Como te gustó tanto No one like you... Pensé que te gustarían...

-Me gustan.-respondió rápido.

-Ni siquiera los has...

-Me gustan, me gusta tu letra-sonrió-, ¿hiciste esto estos días?.

-Ben me ayudó.-asintió.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?-dejó los CDs sobre la cama, y se tumbó encima de Louis-. Podrías cantarme las canciones.

 

El padre de Louis se callaba, y no decía nada sobre ellos, entendiera o no, a Louis le parecía bien porque no lo hacía llorar cuando Harry dormía con él o cuando él iba a su casa. Sexto curso por fin empezó, y ellos eran los reyes del patio, sintiéndose los más mayores de todo el lugar, pero sólo tenían doce años y jugaban al fútbol. 

Los chicos tenían novias y empezaron a comprarse móviles y aparatos que eran tan caros. A Louis le compraron un teléfono móvil y a él no le importaba mucho. No quería que le importara, no quería darle una importancia para que Harry no tuviese que creer que lo era. Él seguía jugando al fútbol y estando con Aiden y Chris, se besaban mucho en todas partes, y a fuese en el colegio o fuera. A los le parecía bien, ¿por qué demonios dejaría de besar a Harry?.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron, fue el veintitrés de diciembre porque oh, tenía que pasar las navidades con su familia, y él compró regalos para todos. Regaló muñecos a Daisy, a Audrey un vestido, le dio un sobre que Anne negó a aceptar pero Louis lo metió en su bolso cuando ella no miraba, Sr. Francis y su mujer también tuvieron sus regalos debajo de su árbol. Y a su querido Harry lo llenó de besos y abrazos y le regaló un ipad.

-Louis-él frunció el ceño-, no. 

-¿No qué?. ¿No te gusta el sweater?. Es azul, ¿te has cansado del azul o qué?.

-No hagas eso-se llenan los ojos de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué siento que me estás dando miles y miles de cosas y yo no puedo ofrecerte nada nunca?.

Louis besó su frente. -Tú me das todo lo que me falta.

-No es cierto, no tengo nada. Me has dado miles de cosas desde que nos conocimos-se frustra-, incluso la ropa que llevo me la diste tú.

-Repite conmigo; yo lleno a Louis de amor y felicidad. Y todo lo que te doy, te lo doy porque te lo mereces y porque quiero que lo tengas.

Harry descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y lloró, tenía pena y lástima porque todo le había costado dinero su novio, él siempre le estaba dando cosas y él nunca podría darle lo que Louis se merecía. 

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarlo?.-Louis pregunta.

-No lo quiero. No me hace falta.

-Pero yo quiero que lo tengas, Haz.

-No lo quiero.

-Está bien, podremos compartirlo, sólo que tú lo guardarás y usarás.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?. Me diste juguetes y comida y ropa y zapatos y das regalos a mi hermana y mi madre y a mis amigos, ¿qué te doy yo?.

-Harry yo no quiero que me des nada.

-Tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

-Pero yo si quiero.

-Louis, déjalo. No lo quiero, no lo necesito, tengo suficiente con la televisión y el laptop de mamá. 

Lo guardó en un cajón del escritorio de Harry, no quería discutir. Despertó a su lado el día de su cumpeaños, sabía que Harry estaba decaído, pero aún así lo besó y lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, boo.

Sus labios sabían de forma diferente a la mañana. 

-¿Qué es eso?.-levanta una ceja, mirando a una bolsa rosada encima de su pierna.

-Tu regalo.-lo puso en su mano.

-Veamos-abre la bolsa y rompe el papel de regalo con impaciencia-. Harry-observa al sweater con atención, completamente azul, con un montón de líneas de hilos blancos en un orden precioso, y detalles en las mangas, en el cuello y en la cintura-. Esto es..., me encanta-sonríe-, ¡gracias!.

-¿Te lo puedes poner?.

-Si querías verme si camisa tan pronto podrías haberlo dicho antes.-se burló, y se burló también cuando Harry se sonrojó.

-Puede ser...-ríe y se tapa la cara-, quiero decir, ¿quiero ver cómo te ves en azul?.

-¡Eres un sucio, Harry Styles!.

-Sabes que es un sweater y que se ponen encima de las blusas, ¿verdad?.

Louis rueda los ojos, y se pone el sweater, él se queda mirando lo bien que sus brazos encajan en la pieza de ropa, y lo bien que Louis se ve en azul. 

-Eres hermoso.-le observó hasta que una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis, y santos cielos, Harry se veía hermoso cuando se sonrojaba. 

Pasaron el día ayudando a preparar las cosas en casa de Harry, Louis quería quedarse y decirle feliz navidad a todos cuando fuesen las doce, pero tenía que regresar a casa. 

-Feliz navidad.-se besan antes de que el ascensor no les deje verse.

 

De alguna manera, en primavera acabaron yendo a una fiesta de disfraces, y Louis casi sufre un ataque caridáco cuando ve a Harry con un tupé azul. 

Un tupé. 

¿Dónde habían ido sus rizos?. ¿Se lo habían llevado la familia Stwart?. ¿Sarah los guardó en su maleta?. ¿Por qué demonios Harry se veía extremadamente caliente con un tupe y por qué era azul?.

-No voy de fantasma, no pongas esa cara.-dice, y Louis no puede contenerse, ni siquiera puede controlarse y se apresura a besarlo y abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo.

-No te tendría que quedar tan bien-lo observa tan glorioso-. Todos te mirarán en la fiesta.-insiste Louis.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Harry rueda los ojos y demonios, también se ve caliente-. Siempre te miran, siempre, y ahora lo harán más, eres un policía muy sexy.

-¿Has dicho sexy?-Louis ríe-. Di caliente.

-¡Fuuuuuck the police!.-grita, y Louis no puede contenerse, entran a la fiesta con las lágrimas en los ojos. 

No era una fiesta en la que siquiera hubiera alcohol. Los niños se creían cool bebiendo sus redbulls que sus padres no sabían que habían comprado. Ja. Había que verlos, todos sintiéndose tan mayores con doce años y dulces en las manos. El caso es que se lo pasaron bien, bailando en el local que el padre del de la fiesta alquiló, no hicieron gran cosa, ni siquiera se atrevían a ligar, Louis veía cómo las chicas se agrupan y miraban a su novio.

-¿Por qué no dejan de mirarte? ¿No vieron que te besé como hace dos segundos?.-se quejaba.

-Oh, vamos, deja de ser un cascarrabias y diviértete.

 

Cuando el sexto curso se terminó, oficialmente tendrían su último verano. El verano en el que los amigos de verdad se quedarían, y los pasajeros no volverían jamás, en el que se perderían a si mismos y encontrarían piezas que no sabían que existían. Iban a entrar a la escuela de secundaria, estaban aterrorizados, pero juntos. Y siempre supieron que eso era lo importante.


	4. Chapter 4

Si a alguno de los dos le hubiesen dicho lo cruel que podría llegar a ser el mundo, hubiesen estado aterrorizados cada segundo, y no podrían haber disfrutado de los mejores momentos. 

Harry no entendía porqué a Louis le importaba tanto lo que la gente dijiera o pensara, eran ellos los que tenían que soportar la distancia entre sus labios, los demás no tenían ni idea de lo difícil que era no poder besar lo suficiente a Louis. 

Si le hubiesen dicho el significado de cierta palabra, ellos hubiesen reaccionado diferente. Claro que sabían que a los chicos le gustaban las chicas, pero su amor era mutuo y estaban juntos desde siempre, era extraño no estar con Louis y era extraño no besarlo, ¿por qué tendría que cambiar?. ¿Porque una chica se rio?. ¿Porque los chicos les llamaron por nombres que dolían?.

Era verano de todas maneras, y seguían entrelazando sus manos sin importar dónde estén, era verano y se besaban a todas horas, era verano y se decían 'te quiero', era verano y dormían juntos todo el tiempo, y aveces sacaban la cama de Harry al ático, era verano y Louis sentía la enorme necesidad de no dejar a Harry nunca. Seguían saliendo a la playa y disfrutando de su tiempo libre, y comían pizzas sobre una toalla en la playa.

Estaban creciendo, y aún se querían como niños.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry estaba en la misma clase que Louis, Aiden y Chris, había gente de sexto curso, y había gente nueva. El caso es que la clase parecía agradable, y el instituto era enorme, con gente alta y de todas las formas diferentes posibles. Los profesores parecían graciosos y eran distintos a los de la primaria.

Louis sabía que ningún profesor sería como su favorito, ya lo había superdo.

Conocieron a Skai Nurmand, quien pronto se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas. Ella tenía dinero, pero robaba ropa en el centro comercial y nunca llevaba monedas para la cafetería. A Harry le agradaba porque era una hippie total y amaba a la naturaleza. 

La cosa era que la clase era una maravilla y todo en general, Louis tenía un miedo horrible a las materias de estudiar, y Harry estaba tan aterrorizado de las matemáticas, tenían suerte de tenerse el uno al otro, y ambos se ayudaban. 

Cumplieron trece años, y Louis veía como todos esperaban ansiosos a tener dieciocho y salir a beber fiesas y liarse con personas que estuvieran buenas. Pero mientras sólo salían a partidos de fútbol y las chicas se emocionaban con sus cantantes favoritos. Nada que no fuese soportable.

 

Pronto llegó el segundo año de secundaria, y Louis sintió como todo cambió, y el mundo se le vino encima. Él odiaba a ese tipo de personas, la gente que se creía mayor, cuando sólo tenía catorce años, las chicas empezaron a maquillarse y eso a él le molestaba, no tenía ni idea de porqué, pero le molestaba aunque sabía que las chicas podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus caras, no era para tanto, pero él se sentía abrumado y tan extraño cuando los chicos que eran buenos conocidos por el equipo de futbol empezaron a fumar y beber, ¿qué demonios hacían con sus vidas?.

Harry aún seguía ahí, era su salvación y su salvavidas, estaba tan seguro que se ahogaría entre tantos exámenes de cosas que no quería estudiar y personas tan egocéntricas. Pero Harry seguía ahí. Seguía siendo hermoso y pequeño y un poco flaco, mientras que la habitación de Harry aún oliera a un buen perfume todo estaría bien, porque se tumbarían a escuchar los mismos CDs y besarse y bailar y todo seguiría igual, porque Harry era diferente, era como Louis, ellos no crecían, o almenos eso sentía Louis. Que el tiempo no pasaba, se detenía y aún eran jóvenes, quizá no para siempre, pero sí en ese momento. 

-Te amo.-besó el cuello de Harry, haciendo cosquillas y causando risas por su parte. 

-Mamá me preguntó por las marcas en mi cuello-dijo-. Bueno, las marcas por todas partes de mí.-se corrige.

-¿Se enojó contigo, bebé?.-Louis preguntó preocupado.

Harry negó y luego soltó una carcajada. -Dijo que humm-se tapa el rostro, empieza a sonrojarse-, cielos, Louis, realmente que mi madre dijiera eso fue extraño.

-¿El qué?.-sonríe.

Él se escuende en su cuello. -Que usaramos...protección.

Empiezan a reír, ellos saben que eso es un poco predecible porque, oh, Louis amaba besar a Harry todo el maldito tiempo, y amaba besar todo de él, no era como si no amara dejarle marcas de miles de formas, y no era como si Harry no lo amara tampoco. 

-Pero somos tan pequeños-frunce el ceño-, Louis, uh, sólo tenemos quince, ¿no es extraño?. El Power Ranger azul sigue estando ahí y mi cuarto y todo...es como si yo...fuese más pequeño...-Louis empieza a sonreír-. Lo siento, es ridículo y raro.

-No-Louis besa su mejilla y aspira su aroma-. Es hermoso. Eres hermoso, y tenemos toda una vida por delante.

El tiempo pasaba, ellos pasaron de odiar el álgebra a odiar la física, derrepente los profesores se volvieron crueles y no eran como Louis querían que fueran, no enseñaban, sólo pasaban las mañanas quejándose de lo malos que eran los alumnos y sus futuros.  

Audrey había besado a un chico por primera vez, y luego se había quejado de que había sido asqueroso y había llorado cuando Harry le abrazó, él dijo que no tenía que besar a chicos que no quisiera, pero el caso era que ella había gastado su primer beso tontamente y quería borrarlo de su mente para siempre.

-Escúchame-Louis le intenta tranquilizar-, tu primer beso no tiene que ser el primer chico que te haya besado. Tu primer beso es la persona que quieres, ¿entiendes?. Puedes besar a miles de chicos y no sentir nada, y luego besar a la persona indicada, y ese, el que tu decidas, mi cielo, será tu primer beso.

Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio y pensar que Louis sería un padre estupendo.

 

Tenían dieciséis años y Harry no podía contar con sus manos las veces que Louis y él se habían dicho te amo. Todo se sentía irreal. Daisy siendo una niña mayor, Audrey y Dorothy entrando a la secundaria, la casa estando vacía pero el alquiler pagado. Incluso el peinado de Harry, el tupé se quedó,  no era azul, pero se quedó. Aiden tenía inumerables novias pero sólo quería a una, que le ignoraba, tal vez era culpa de ambos, de todas formas eran muy distintos y Louis estaba seguro de que Aiden no la trataría como ella quisiera, a diferencia de Chris que sólo podía tener ojos por una chica. Skai era un mundo aparte, ella amaba ala naturaleza y no necesitaba a chicos. Aún no.

Louis seguía repitiendo que tenían toda una vida después de besarse y tocarse y acariciarse y ser felices en su propia burbuja.

Pero una vida no duró el tiempo que Louis había pensado. 

Ellos sólo sabían amarse como niños, y uno de los dos tuvo que crecer.

 

Harry poco a poco se fue apagando. Su sonrisa se volvió más pequeña, y sus ojos se apagaron un poquito más. Tal vez fue porque Louis lo besaba cada vez menos, y sólo lo hacía cuando nadie miraba. Quizá porque Louis ya no lo invitaba a su casa, o porque Louis había empezado a escuchar más a los demás que a él mismo. 

Primero fue su padre. 

-Promete que no vas a dejar que los comentarios de la gente te separen de Harry.

-Te lo prometo.

Se lo prometió a Ben antes de que él se fuera de casa. Pero no lo cumplió.

Su padre aprovechó, y sin que nadie, incluso Louis, se diera cuenta, le corrompió la cabeza. Nunca fueron muy religiosos, pero él le habló a cerca de la biblia, y las normas que habían que seguir en la vida. A Louis le pareció horrible. La idea de acabar en el infierno. Con gente mala. Con gente como él. La idea de no tener hijos, la idea de que Harry estuviese mal.

Pero no quería ser correcto si estar con Harry estaba mal, entonces. 

Su padre lo hizo trizas, pero él siguió agarrando la mano de Harry, y siendo humilde con él, besándolo tiernamente y nunca dejaba de cuidarlo. 

Ni siquiera cuando los chicos empezaron a hacer malos comenarios sobre ellos. 

-Dejadlo en paz.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?. Has estado atado a su culo de niña rosa toda tu vida y por su culpa no te has trincado a ninguna.

-Déjalo, ¿si?.

 

Pero no lo dejaron exactamente, y siguiero con sus comentarios y opiniones completamente inecesarios. Harry nunca decía nada, ni siquiera cuando soltaba su mano al notar que había mucha gente. No. Él nunca juzgaría a Louis y a su terrible miedo a la gente. 

Pero se estaba apagando, inevitablemente, y besarlo y abrazarlo por las noches no quitaba el dolor de apartarlo y estar distantes por el día. 

Harry no podía creer que Louis había acabado haciendo lo que prometió no hacer jamás.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo.-dijo Louis a Harry, cuando ya no estudiaban juntos para los exámenes y Louis ya no tenía tiempo para dormir con él y apenas visitarlo, cuando ya no lo besaba tanto y hablaba muy poco con él, prefería estar con sus amigos y los comentarios de la gente los habían hecho trozos infinitos de recuerdos que lo seguían siendo. 

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?.-preguntó, sin saber que decir, sabiendo que lo inevitable lo golpearía y no sería capaz de levantarse nunca más.

Lo peor era que lo sabía. Que Chris le había hablado sobre lo raro que estaba siendo Louis, Harry lo sabía, siempre supo que Louis se acabaría cansando de él y que acabaría prefiriendo a las personas populares antes de que al chico que compartía casa con una familia y la suya estaba medio rota.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.-y todo eran tan cliché, Harry llorando y Louis acariciando su mano sin atreverse a abrazarlo, lo cuál era jodidamente raro porque llevaban siendo inseparables desde los siete años. 

-Bien.-asintió, mientras se podía escuchar los coches pasando por la carretera, y Louis no sabía qué hacer, quería besarlo pero las cosas  inremediablemente se habían acabado entre ellos dos. 

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Louis.-se despidió, mientras el ascensor no se cerró hasta que Louis no pudo ver el rostro completamente mojado de Harry porque no estaba cerrando las puertas al estar completmanete ocupado estando roto contra pared la panadería de Sr. Francis mientras sentía su pecho encojerse y axfisiarse con su propia respiración, había dejado ir a Harry y no podía evitar no romperse ante la idea de no volver a dormir abrazado con él nunca más.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno dijo nada, los dos actuaron como si nada ocurriese entre las paredes de sus casas; Louis porque no quería que su padre se saliera con la suya-aunque ya se había salido con la suya-, y Harry porque no quería que su madre lo abrazara, sabía que acabaría llorando. 

Entraron debilmente en sus cuartos donde se abrazaron miles de veces; era extraño, Louis se preguntaba porqué Harry no gritó ni hizo un berrinche como él se había imaginado, ni siquiera le pegó o soltó alguna teoría de que hubiese una chica, ¿ _tal vez no me quería?_ , eso era lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza. Pero sabía que eso no tenía ningún punto. Harry no era así. Harry no mentía, Harry lo amaba y estaba ahogándose con todos los recuerdos mientras llevaba la camisa de marvel gris de Louis y el disco que él le regaló sonaba.

Harry tenía miedo de que alguien ocupara su lugar en el corazón y en la vida de Louis. Ni siquiera sabían los motivos reales, pero había tanto miedo. 

Prefirió dejarle roto, y prefirió ni siquiera hablarlo, su corazón estaba tan asustado de una palabra, nada parecía suficiente.

 

-¿Está todo bien con Louis, cielo?.-Anne preguntó al ver a Harry yéndose a dormir solo durante tantos días seguidos.

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Seguro?.-él asintió.

-Sí...es sólo que ya no...ya no somos novios.

Anne se sorprendió, demasiado, se acercó a la orilla de su cama y abrazó a Harry, sabía que él ya estaba llorando, no dijo nada, no quiso agobiarlo. No quiso hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Él asintió. -Todo está bien.

 

Nada iba como lo planeado.

Harry se estaba apagando, intentaba ocultar que nada pasaba, pero era imposible ignorar el hecho de que la única persona que de verdad amaba se había ido para siempre sin nisiquiera haber muerto. Él pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, él pensaba que todos pensaban que él lo tenía controlado. Pero no era así, podía sonreír de las bromas estúpidas de Aiden y repetirle a Chris miles de veces que estaba _bien_ , y entonces, toda su actuación se apagaba cuando veía a Louis caminar por los pasillos sin ni siquiera saludarlo, notaba como pedazos de él se iban con Louis.

-¿Cómo puede haber estado contigo durante ocho años y ahora ni siquiera saludarte?.-Skai no podía retenerlo, quería pegar a Louis, y eso que ella amaba la paz, era demasiado.

-Lo entiendo, él tiene nuevos amigos ahora.-Harry dice, mirando como Louis ríe y persigue a los chicos que siempre están con él.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, ya verás. Pronto lo vas a olvidar.

Olvidar.

Ja.

Ni aunque quisiera podría olvidar a Louis y a su forma de actuar. No podría simplemente borrar de su memoria su primer beso, su habitación estaba llena de trozos de Louis en forma de camisetas con las que dormía, CDs grabados, juguetes y un gato al que vieron crecer. No podría simplemente olvidar a Louis.

¿Qué era olvidar de toda formas?. ¿Enterrar algo tan profundo y lejos que ni tú mismo podrías encontrarlo?. Harry volvería a desenterrar y buscar y llorar por la forma en la que Louis sonreía. 

Hablando de la sonrisa de Louis, él sonreía de una manera diferente. Apagada. Opaca. Falsa. Ocultaba cosas y Harry estaba tan preocupado, se preguntaba si estaría bien, y sabía la respuesta. Empezó a vestir con la misma ropa de siempre, pocas camisas alegres, era como si Louis ya no se levantara porque tenía algo emocionante que hacer, era como si se levantara porque tenía que hacerlo. Harry sintió que algo tan fuerte como un muro derrumbándose encima de él en cuanto un Louis con ojeras azules y grandes- _aún sigue siendo hermoso_ -estaban en su rostro, eso no era lo único. Entre sus labios. Había un cigarro. 

 _Aún sigue siendo hermoso_ , volvió a repetirse, con la respiración ausente, Louis lo miró de reojo, lo ignoró y siguió hablando con sus amigos. 

-¿Lo viste?.-Aiden preguntó.

Harry miró un poco molesto a sus tres amigos mientras dejaba su almuerzo alejado de él.

-¿Quién no lo vio?.-Chris rodó los ojos bufando.

-¿Hablan de él?-Harry preguntó, todos se quedaron callados-. Déjenlo.

Ellos parecieron entender, y no volvieron a hablar de Louis. Tal vez porque Harry se hundía al escuchar su nombre, se apagaba más y no decía ni una palabara. Decieron evitarlo y distraerle, pero no funcionaba demasiado bien. 

 

Pronto llegó la navidad, y Harry se sentía mal. Era el cumpleaños de Audrey y noche buena, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en Louis teniendo diecisiete años. 

Tocó su puerta, y Jay le abrió.

-Harry-miró con sorpresa-, no te veía desde hace tiempo.

-Sí.-tenía sus manos heladas a pesar de estar dentro de su abrigo, la nieve lo enfriaba.

-Louis me contó que ya no sois novios...-él no la miró a los ojos, tenía los ojos de Louis, y dolían. Louis aún dolía mucho.- Lo siento cariño, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?.

-¿Está aquí?.-pregunta.

-No...Salió con sus amigos, ¿quieres que le diga algo?.

Harry dudó, pero después dijo:

-Sólo, por favor, entrégale esto.

Y luego de entregarle el sobre, se fue. Y no supo si Louis habría escuchado el CD nuevo de su banda favorita, pero sabía que Jay se lo había dado. 

 

Louis no hizo nada en el cumpleaños de Harry, no le habló, no lo miró y sólo le ignoró. Deseándole un feliz cumpleaños mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban el rosotro y el CD estaba en reprodución. 

 

Pasaron meses, hasta que finalmente el verano empezó. Fue horrible, tanto como para el que amaba el azul y el que amaba el rojo. 

Harry deseó que Louis estuviera ahí cuando una nueva familia llegó a su hogar. Eran los Lancaster, quienes no estaban en casa nunca, al parecer trabajaban en la casa de una familia rica y usaban la casa cuando ellos querían. Harry no sabía porqué alquilaban el piso si nunca estaban, pero igualmente le hubiese gustado que Louis estuviera ahí y poder hablarle de ellos. 

Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba demasiado de menos cuando pasaba algo, malo o bueno, y la primera persona a la que quería correr a contarle, era él. 

Louis se dio cuenta de que le echaba de menos cuando estaba en su cuarto, vio uno de los dibujos que guardaba desde que era niño, las manos de Harry estaban de azul, siempre habían sido más pequeñas. Salió a a la terraza, y se sentó con el dibujo entre las manos. Y luego sólo se tumbó, con la carta en el pecho y los ojos clavados en las estrellas. 

-Dijiste que cuando alguien se iba de tu vida para siempre, había una manera de soportar el dolor. ¿Cómo era?-pensó, y su vista empezó a nublarse por las lágrimas-. Ah, sí-recuerda cuando eran niños y estaban en el ático, medio sonríe-, buscas a la estrella más hermosa a tus ojos-aprieta la carta y le cuesta tragar-. Y cuando la encuentras, sabes que aunque esa persona ya no esté a tu lado...siempre va a estar ahí. Pero Harry, tú no te deberías haber convertido en mi estrella. Tú no.

Cerró sus ojos, él susurrando; _feliz cumpleaños, chico azul,_ las veces en las que se despertaba por la madrugada sin más y sonreía porqe Harry estaba abrazado a él... No había duda, ahora los mejores momentos que habían compartido ahora se le clavaban en el pecho, y le costaba tanto respirar.

 

Había noches en las que Harry soñaba con los brazos de Louis alrededor de él, esas parecían ser las peores. Cuando se despertaba, nadie estaba a su lado, no había nadie, sólo oscuridad y las estrellas de la habitación azul. Quería llamarlo y que viera en su skate haciendo oírse desde dos calles atrás. Pero Louis no volvería, le aterrorizaba estar solo. Al menos Sparks seguía ahí, maullando y ld hacía sentir que estaba completamente solo. 

 

Y ese fue el año en el que Audrey empezó a maquillarse, y Daisy odiaba geografía, Harry estaba triste todo el maldito tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que se había terminado de apagar. Y tal vez nunca se volvería a encender. Ninguna camiseta de Louis podía hacerle sentir mejor, no podía escuchar ninguna canción de ningún CD y le daba miedo dormir en su habitación porque las estrellas que ellos habían dibujado estaban ahí; medio burlándose de que estaba solo. Skai se daba cuenta de lo flaco que se había vuelto. Y Chris le empezó a dar su almuerzo. De nuevo. 

Era como un proceso que no se acababa. Harry tenía la esperanza e que el último curso fuera el mejor, Zuppy Hope anunció su gira en Los Ángeles y Harry soñaba con el día en en el que Louis volviera a besarlo y abarazarlo y las canciones fuesen alegres de nuevo, que las camisetas sean algo suave y no algo que dolía ponerse. Sólo eran eso; esperanzas. Nada fue como el quiso. 

El primer día del útlimo año; Louis iba con una camiseta clara, y Harry amaba la piel de Louis quedaba en los colores, y como no, sus pantalones y zapatos negros. Un cigarro a medio acabar entre los dedos y una chica besando su cuello. 

Harry sabía que no podía esconderse a llorar por Louis y una chica, siempre supo que él encontraría a alguien, ¿no?. Se autonvencía de que al llegar a casa todo estaría bien y podría descansar y charlar con Daisy sobre los problemas de matemáticas. Ahora Audrey era lo suficientemente mayor como para no encontrar cool a Harry. También lo entendía. Él se sentía devastado. 

Y cuando llegó a casa, las cosas tampoco mejoraron, al revés, sintió todo desplomarse completamente sobre él.

Chris llamó a Louis, estaba molesto, enfadado y con ganas de romperle la cara. 

-¿Qué cojones quieres, perdedor?.-Louis gruñó al otro lado de la línea, tan ocupado con la chica peliroja.

-Deja de besar a esa fácil, y corre a casa de Harry. 

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees?. Esta broma sería divertida, pero...

-Sparks ha muerto.

-¿Qué?.

Y Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llegar del instituto a llorar porque la chica peliroja tenía ojos enormes y podía maquillarse y ser linda, no tuvo tiempo en enfadarse por la forma que besaba a Louis. Incluso deseó haber tenido tiempo de hace berrinches y lloriqueos, pero no había nada. Sparks estaba muerto, y no había nada que hacer.  

Louis no estaba ahí. 

Y no quería tener que soportar buscar a la estrella más grande para soportar la perdida de alguien más.

Él se encontraba enrollado en una manta en un rincón del sofá del ático, mientras Jay se sorprendía al ver a Louis después de año, se secó las lágrimas mientras Louis estaba desesperado y asustado subiendo las escaleras al ático.

Y toda la sensación le golpea. Le sacude como el viento a las hojas que vuelan ahora libres. 

La sensación de que ahí no necesita crecer, con Harry puede ser el mismo, en el mismo lugar y como siempre. 

Se acerca, y se sienta detrás de él, abrazándole hasta que Harry lo reconoce y llora más. Louis no sabe cuando dejan de llorar, pero se quedan en silencio, no dicen nada, y el cielo se está tiñendo de azul. 

-Lo siento.-se disculpa, y no sabe exactamente porqué, pero es lo único que puede decir. 

-Deberías irte.-dice, pero lo único que quiere es que se quede para siempre, así, abrazados y mirando a la masa de gases y trozos de rocas hechas pedazos. 

Él no pudo hacer nada. Ninguno pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Tal vez si era demasiado tarde para arreglarse el uno al otro. Tal vez ellos siempre estuvieran destinados a destruirse. Era como si por mucho que quisieran que todo volviera a ser como antes, nada lo volvería a ser.

Louis se fue. 

 

-Sólo piensa en que...si pudiste amar tanto a la persona equivocada, imagínate cuánto podrás amar a la persona correcta.-Chris le aconsejó cuando Harry estaba demasiado triste después de dos semanas de la muerte y partida de Sparks, se lo llevó a un café y le compró dulces, a pesar de que Harry casi no comió.

Ni siquiera sintió su estómago rugir. Ni siquiera sentía algo cuando veía a Louis besar a esa chica peliroja. Ni siquiera podía sentir la presión de los examenes. La presión de que era el último curso y se iría a la universidad. Era como si ya estuviera completamente ahogado. 

El problema era que Louis era su persona correcta. O si no era así, el quería que lo fuera. Quería estar con Louis. Quería a Louis. Y si era el equivocado, lo quería también.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se recuperó. O eso pensaban sus amigos, les hizo creer a todos que no había nada de lo que recuperarse. No hablaba de Louis, no lo miraba (almenos sólo cuando nadie miraba), ni siquiera hablaba de él con Daisy. Tal vez, en realidad no había nada de lo que recuperarse al fin de cuentas, porque Louis se había ido y no quedaba nada.

Sarah contestó a uno de sus emails. 

Louis seguía siendo la primera persona que aparecía en la mente de Harry cuando algo pasaba. Pero se obligaba a seguir. Aunque fuera sin él.

Abrió el email. 

_He leído todos tus emails, siento no haberte contestado en mucho tiempo. Ahora vivo en Paris, y me alegro de que sigas viviendo en la misma casa; hay un regalo para tí en la que solía ser mi habitación. Utilízalo para lo que necesites. Me he hecho mayor, supongo, tengo veintisiete ya, y voy a contestarte porque sé que ya no estás con Louis._

_Lo siento tanto. Déjame decirte que él te solía mirar como si fueses la persona más increíble del mundo, y tú lo mirabas como si fuese lo más increíble de tu vida. Y eso me pone triste porque es hasta cierto punto, demaisado cierto._

_En cuanto a mi amor, el que solía ser mi amor y que acabó separado de mí hasta ahora, nunca volví a verlo. Siempre que me preguntan por él, lo describo como la persona que más feliz me ha hecho sentir y más triste me ha hecho sentir a la vez...Y esto es triste porque sé que nunca más voy a sentir lo que sentí con él con nadie._

En cuanto a Greg, él vivía en Paris también. Sarah le contó que los dos trabajaban y ahora ella estaba esperando un hijo, y que pensaba llamarlo como su amor. Le dijo que aveces las personas se acababan convirtiendo en secretos; y él no supo que Louis era uno hasta ahora.

El señor Stweart se había quedado viudo, y ahora vivía en una residencia.

Harry empezó a odiar el haber crecido, y odiaba que odiar crecer le recordara a Louis.

Odiaba que nada había salido como él pensaba.

Se secó las lágrimas y fue a la habitación que solía ser de Sarah, siguió las indicaciones. Levantó la alfombra y retiró un tablón de madera. Había una bolsa, en ella un sobre, y un par de CDs. En el sobre habían quinientos dólares y en esos CDs estaban las canciones que bailaban cuando habían cenas en el ático.

Cuando todo parecía ser para siempre, pero para siempre era un tiempo tan largo, que aveces se nos olvidaba, con la felicidad del momento, que el tiempo tenía una manera de cambiar las cosas.

Harry odiaba como todo había cambiado, pero ya no podía luchar.

 

Llegó el frío, el tipo de frío que le hacía tener las mejillas y la nariz rosadas, últimamente lo de esconder sus sentimientos se le daba mejor. Ver a Louis besarse con la misma chica no era nada, nop, saber que se había enamorado de alguien más no era nada que no pudiese superar, ¿eh?.

Louis era agua pasada. Louis ya no era un constante en la vida de Harry, lo había dejado de ser hace tiempo.

 

Chris lo llevaba a fiestas, la primera fue rara y Harry tenía ganas de llorar porque todos bebían y él no conocía a nadie, había tanta gente besándose y nadie se detenía, ni siquiera cuando una cortina demasiado fina tapaba a las chicas "masajeando" a ciertas partes de desconocidos. 

Como sea, Harry fue a más fiestas y empezó a pasarlo bien, aunque sólo estuviera con las mismas personas y el alcohol le sabía tan mal que acababa derramando su copa en las plantas. No importaba, que no conociera a muchas personas ahí, de todas formas siempre venía gente nueva. Tampoco era como si fueran personas populares ahí, de hecho sólo iban personas normales. Normales en el sentido de que no eran lo suficientemente notarios para considerarse populares. 

La cosa era que Harry estaba siendo la persona más desastroza del mundo bailando con Skai una canción tan nueva y no tan gastada cuando Louis apareció por la puerta con unos amigos y cerverzas en la mano.

Fingió no verlo, y no sentir su cuepo congelarse y temblar, fingió escuchar a Skai hablar mientras observaba a Louis saltar como un loco a menos de cinco metros de él. Se veía malditamente bien en colores oscuros y con su cabello despeinado y sus cigarrillos se estaban acabando. Harry sabía que él no debería fumar tanto, pero sabía también que se veía extraordinario. 

-¡Lo superaste!-grita Skai-. ¡Vamos a celebrar por Harry!. 

Y Aiden y Chris y Skai y la novia de Chris junto incluso al ligue de Aiden estaban celebrando la falsa victoria de Harry por algo que no estaba cerca de alcanzar.

Él siguió fingiendo y bebió un poco de lo que Skai le daba, luego empezaron a dispersarse, y Aiden borracho era un auténtico grano en el culo. Se fue, lejos de él, con ganas de vomitar hacia el baño. 

Miró su cara, no era la mejor. Se veía como si estuviese colocado, y pensó tanto frente al espejo que estaba colocado, que el brownie que se comió llevaba algo más que nueces y chocolate.

-Menuda mierda todo.-gruñó apoyado en la pared el pasillo , no le gustaban sus ojos tan rojos y sus labios hinchados no le gustaba estar así.

Quería estar en su cama limpia y azul abrazado a Louis, se quedó ido donde creía que no había nadie.

-Un chico tan azul como tú no debería hablar así.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al oír su voz. 

 _Louis_.

Su corazón, _bum, bum, bum_ , por todos sus oídos y su garganta. Él tenía miedo a que se escuchara desde lejos.

-¿Estás bien?.-continuó mirando de arriba a abajo al menor y se acercó más a él, permitiendo ver su rostro. 

Harry se alejó, o eso intentó en cuanto las manos de Louis intentaron tocarle. 

-No-le salió así, asustado-. No me toques.

-Harry, soy Louis, no voy a hacerte daño. 

Ja.

Quería reír en su cara tan perfecta y malvada y quería que Louis viese el daño tan profundo que había causado en él, quería que supiese que le había hecho pasar el peor y el más doloroso tipo de dolor que nadie nunca sentiría. Quizá incluso deseara que él lo sintiera. Quería hacerle daño.

-Aléjate.- _porque es lo único bueno que sabes hacer._

-Te ves mal-musita-, ¿qué te dieron?.

-¡Aléjate!.-le empujó, y Louis se sintió como el peor trozo de ser humano.

-Pero...Harry...Haz...

-¡No me toques!.-y pudo oír como se rompían los pedazos entre ellos. 

-Quiero que te sientas mejor...Lo siento...Yo...¿Qué hago para que te sientas mejor?-se acerca tanto y Harry le intenta apartar pero Louis sigue siendo más grande y más fuerte-. Tal vez...

Y le besa. Pero esta vez es diferente. Harry no le devuelve el beso y él sabe que ha cometido un error intentando comprobar si él aún le pertenecía. Harry no-, ni siquiera piensa en los labios de Louis siendo suaves contra los suyos, ni siquiera pensó en lo bien que se sentía y en las ganas ignoradas que habían en su pecho, queriendo que Louis no lo soltara nunca.

-¡Imbécil!.-le grita, y vuelve a empujarle.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta, y Harry está con lágrimas en los ojos, casi riendo-. No eras... así.

-El dolor cambia a la gente.

Louis traga saliva, pensó que el último pedazo de ellos terminó de desaparecer.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?.-pregunta, de nuevo.

-No besarme nunca más.

-Hecho.-asintió débilmente.

-Y alejarte miles de millones de kilómetros de mí. No me toques, ni hagas nada. Mejor aún; vete. No vuelvas nunca. Jamás.

Le dolía verlo así. Con tanto veneno, porque el odio era veneno para el alma tan pura de Harry.

Volvió a asentir, y evitó que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

-¿Ya...ya no me quieres?.

-No te quiero. Ya no te quiero en lo absoluto. 

-¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?.-sólo quiere romper cada kilómetro que lo separa de Harry, quiere romper el presente y volver al primer día que se conocieron para poder disfrutar junto a él.

-Ve y besa a tu novia, y ve a fumar con tus amigos y ve a ser feliz sin mí.

Louis se volvió a acercar a Harry, pero enonces él, cuando estaba apunto de abrazarlo o besarlo, ni siquiera sabía que hacer, Harry se fue. Lo dejó. 

 

El año escolar era una pesadilla. Harry estudiaba, sin ganas y con quejas saliendo de su boca cada dos segundos, sabía que tenía que ser algo en la vida.

Y lo tenía que ser pronto porque su madre necesitaba descansar y su hermana crecer y acabar siendo muy feliz para que su madre lo fuera y Harry también. No le interesaba eso de ser profesor o médico o cualquier cosa que a todo el mundo parecía gustarle. Era extraño. Tenía que decirlo, ahora, y el sinceramente no se veía haciendo ninguna de esas cosas. 

Sr. Francis le dio trabajo en la panadería, incluso había ido a ver cómo eran las cosas allí. Alemenos tendría ese trabajo y almenos traería dinero para su madre.

Siguió saliendo de fiestas con sus amigos, y en las cuales Louis estaba casi siempre. Lo siguió ignorando y siguió sintiendo como la vida seguía sin él. Harry no lo odiaba, pero odiaba quererle. Acabó pegándole un puñetazo cuando Louis volvió a intentar besarlo al estar en la cocina solos y Louis estaba un poco triste y Harry estaba demasiado dolido y con ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, Louis?.-le gritó, tan fuerte como pudo. 

Su labio estaba sangrando, Dios, le había pegado. Había pegado a Louis. Y su mano dolía tanto, pero no era algo relevante, todo el mundo los miraba y las manos de Chris estaban sujetando con fuerza su cuerpo. 

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?.-fueron a la cocina, y uno de los amigos de Louis entró a por hielo.

-Maldito mariquita de mierda-le dice-, tienes suerte de que-, uh, ¡date por muerto!.

-¿Le preguntaste por qué le pegué?-Harry quiso reírse-. ¿No lo sabes?. ¿No dijo nada?. Imbécil. Él intentó besarme. Lo intentó de nuevo. Seré todo lo gay que quieras, pero él no se queda atrás. 

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La chica peliroja estaba allí, y lo había oído. Harry no quería que eso pasara, ni siquiera quería decir eso. Pero lo dijo y ahora Louis estaba gritando y la chica también gritaba y lloraba, y la fiesta dejó de ser una fiesta. 

-Sólo llévame a casa, por favor.-pidió a Chris. 

En el taxi Skai fue la que sujetó su mano con hielo, y cuando lo dejaron en casa se sintió miserable. Su mano estaba azul y morada e incluso había rojo. Ahí estaban ellos, Louis y Harry eran un golpe, se juntaban y creaban lila; se lastimaban pero no parecía calmar. 

Harry empezó seriamente a pensar que debería alejarse completamente de Louis. Más aún. Para siempre. Y no volver a hacerse daño nunca más.

 

Las semanas siguientes, todo volvió a la normalidad. La chica peliroja y Louis se seguían besando y él fumaba más, y vestía menos cuidado que antes. Ya no sonreía-, ya no se molestaba en fingir sonreír. Harry no odiaba que Louis tuviese a alguien, él odiaba que Louis tuviese a alguien que no le hiciera sonreír.

 _Si almenos te hiciera feliz..._ pensaba, mientras el trabajo en la panadería parecía más una actividad que lo relajaba que un trabajo, y estaba en lo cierto. La chica peliroja, empezó a volverse molesta para Louis. Antes no era como si le importara que no le escuchara cuando hablaba. Pero ahora Louis no podía hablar sin que ella sacara a Harry en cada uno de los temas.

-¿Y viste la forma en la que viste?. ¿Por qué es tan femenino?. De todas formas, ¿cuántos años cree que tiene?. Está esquálido, Dios, se ve como un indigente. Louis, no puedo creer que de verdad hayas salido con alguien como él. ¿Me estás escuchando?. 

Tenía que soportarlo cada día. Empezaba a creer que nunca debería haber besado a ninguna chica y debería tan sólo arreglar las cosas. Tal vez debería hacer eso, _sabía_  lo que tenía que hacer, pero era tan difícil. 

¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigos que estaba enamorado de Harry? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Tasha y decirle que era un error?. ¿Y qué había de su padre?.

Él probablmente acabaría golpeando a Louis-, él de verdad tenía miedo. Ya no era un niño de ocho años y Ben se había ido hace mucho tiempo, no habría nadie que lo protegiera. Y Jay aveces parecía notar lo mal que Louis se sentía.

Aveces le daba abrazos y era como si esperara a que dijiera lo mucho que extrañaba a Harry, el problema es que a Louis nunca se le dio bien las palabras.

No sabía explicar todo lo que había hecho, ni lo mal que parecía estar Harry, ni siquiera sabía o podía explicar lo mal que estaba él. 

 

El invierno estaba empezando a morir lentamente, entre partidos de fútbol en los que Louis era el protagonista y fiestas que aveces lograban hacerlos sentir mejor.

Tasha siempre estaba ahí, al parecer se le había olvidado un poco más la existencia de Harry.

Y Harry parecía haber olvidado un poco más la existencia de Louis.

O eso creían todos.

Fuera como fuera, los dos estaban en esa fiesta esa noche y en ese momento, los dos se sentían demasiados excluidos y demasiados cansados como para seguir fingiendo ser alguien más.

Harry fue a la cocina y empezó a servirse más de beber, Louis entró, sin saber que hacer, y miró cómo el chico de ojos verdes se servía de la botella. Se veía bien. Su sweater era rosa, y sus pantalones eran oscuros y ajustados a las piernas finas y largas de Harry. 

-Va bien, eh-comentó como si fuese aire, Harry siguió bebiendo-. La fiesta, digo.

Harry se le quedó mirando, se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras bebía de su vaso con una ceja levantada. Luego se quedaron en silencio, y Louis se sentó en una de las sillas jugando con sus manos, Harry intentó ocultar su risa, sabía que Louis jugaba con sus manos cuando estaba nervioso. 

-¿Qué?.-preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

-Nada.-sacude su cabeza mirando el suelo, aún con una ligera curva en sus labios que según los ojos de Louis son de un rojo precioso.

-¿Cómo estás?.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo de todos modos?.-él frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Bueno-suspira-, no sé, Harold, te conozco desde que tenemos siete años, me intersa saber como te sientes, ¿sabes?.

-¿Tanto como te importó saber cómo me sentía cuando te fuiste?.

La tensión estaba siendo tan presente, que por un momento a Louis se le olvidó cómo respirar.

-Nunca me fui. Siempre estuve ahí.

Harry dejó su copa sin un poquito de cuidado sobre la encimera, queriendo tirarle a Louis todo lo que estuviera a mano.

-Realmente quiero pegarte. De nuevo. No sé cómo lo haces, pero quiero golpearte casi todo el tiempo.

¿ _Y qué quieres hacerme cuando no quieres golpearme?._ Dios, Louis quería sacarle de quicio.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra.-musitó, acercándose más a Harry. 

-Sabes que es cierto.-respondió, exaltado por la cercanía del otro. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo estás?.-sonríe, y su mano agarra la cintura de Harry.

-Louis...

-¿Mejor ahora?.-enreda sus dos manos por él, y Harry ni siquiera puede oponerse, ni intentar apartarse flexionando sus muñecas porque están entre el torso de Louis y el suyo, lo observa desde tan cerca por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. 

-Sí.-responde, incoscientemente, de manera automática. 

-Que bien, chico azul, aunque estaría mejor si...-se acerca al rostro de Harry inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Si hicieras qué?.-puede sentir sus labios a menos de diez milímetros a los de él.

En cuanto se juntan, y empiezan a moverse y sus estómagos están llenos de ondas eléctricas, Harry se da cuenta de lo bien que se siente hacer algo tan malo como besar a Louis. Y las manos de Louis acarician suavemente la espalda baja de Harry mientras la idea de que Tasha está en el salón bailando con la gente y ella o cualquier persona puede entrar y verlos así pasa vagamente por sus cabezas. 

En cuanto se separan, dudan si decir lo siento, o seguir besándose. Y entre mordeduras de labios y manos temblorosas, acaban apoyados en la pared, mirándose con atención y Louis no puede parar de sonreír.

Entonces, un par de personas entran borrachos a la cocina y empiezan a chillar y servirse copas derramando cervezas por todas partes. Por mucho que Harry intente hablar, Louis acaba arrastrándolo hasta la puerta principal y corren hasta el portal. No se dan cuenta del frío que hace hasta que Harry tiembla.

-Oh, mierda. Es invierno.-Louis se quita su chaqueta y se la coloca a Harry. Se ve jodidamente bien con algo tan negro y de cuero.

Él sonríe ante lo bien que lo está tratando, Louis sólo lleva una camisa blanca con dibujos sin sentidos y ni siquiera siente el frío porque ha entrelazado su mano con la de Harry y sienten que el tiempo se colgela mientras corren apresurados y entran en el ascensor de Harry besándose. Entran al apartamento de Harry sin causar ruido, y los dos acaban subiendo al ático. Harry es el primero en mirar al cielo y ver las estrellas. 

Las observa durante unos segundos largos, y luego se da cuenta de que Louis sigue ahí, de pie, con una sonrisa en sus lindos labios.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a abarazarte.-estaba en su cuello, respirando el aroma de Louis, y temblando por el frío y por el miedo que le causaba toda la situación. 

-Vamos, vas a congelarte.-Louis no suelta su mano ni un sólo segundo.

Y su pecho se encogió de una sola vez cuando vio que el cuarto de Harry seguía exactamente igual, las paredes y las estrellas, con algunos posters de Zuppy Hope y un laptop nuevo. Incluso había un teléfono móvil y sus libros desparramados por su escritorio con miles de cosas y dibujos hechos por Daisy.

-¿Siguen aquí?-pregunta emocionado-. Daisy, Sr. Francis, ¡Audrey!. Le vi con aus amigas, es toda una mujercita.

Harry sonrió con un poco de dolor, y asintió. 

-Siento haberte pegado aquella noche.

Louis niega, y pasa su mano por el tupe de Harry, abrazándole.

-Me lo merecía. Te echaba de menos y no sabía cómo demostrarlo. 

Harry quería llorar, y preguntarle miles de cosas, y reclamarle el doble de injusticias como por ejemplo el porqué de su novia, y porqué era amigo de esa gente tan mala, porqué fumaba y porqué estaba abarazándole en su cuarto. No habían solucionado nada y tenía miedo de lo que haría Louis mañana. Pero no quería discutir ni llorar esa noche.

Sólo quería sentirse en casa de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

-Durmamos, por favor.-es lo único que dijo.

Y Louis retiró su chaqueta negra que le quedaba perfecta a Harry, y luego desató las converse blancas de Harry se deshizo de sus vans y se metió con Harry debajo de las mantas. 

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Lou.

 

Ignorarse no había funcionado. Y acercarse les estaba sorprendiendo.  

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Louis seguía ahí. Estaba apoyado en su brazo y lo miraba con ojos abiertos.

-Buenos días, Harry.

Y eso se sintió como el comienzo de _algo_ nuevo. Se habían pasado demasiado tiempo diciendo buenas noches, que cuando él buenos días, Harry sintió que tal vez había una pequeña, diminuta posibilidad de que acabaran bien, y juntos. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de Louis empezó a sonar. Observó cómo Louis se resfregaba la mano por la cara y gruñía. 

-Tengo que irme.-dice al pie de la cama, mirando a un Harry asustado.

-Bien.-responde, abrazando a la almohada en la que Louis había dormido. 

-Bien...-empieza a cambiarse, y puede sentir los ojos de Harry persiguiéndolo, y Louis se siente mal pero bien y desea que este momento durase para siempre.

-Tu chaqueta está allí.-señala Harry, y el ojiazul la agarra. 

Se quedan observando el uno al otro sin decir nada. Realmente no sabían que hacer. 

-Adiós...

-Adiós...-susurró acomodando su camisa pijama.

Y Louis acabó abriendo la puerta de Harry y Harry se desplomó en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se había vuelto a ir.

-Espera, se me olvida algo.

Y se tumba encima de Harry sin importar que lo esté aplastando, y lo besa hasta que reacciona y le besa con desesperación también. 

Y Harry se queda ahí, tirado con ojos brillanted mirando las estrellas del techo con sus dedos en sus labios mojados y una sensación arrasadora en su estómago. 

 

Louis siguió yendo a fiestas, y la mayoría de veces acababa sentado en la cocina esperando a que Harry con suerte acabara allí también, y terminaban besándose y durmiendo juntos. Aveces lo esperaba en el baño, o en la terraza. Pero de alguna manera acababan en el cuarto de Harry abrazados y durmiendo hasta que Louis tenía que irse. 

Quedaba muy poco para que el curso acabara, y todos se sentían estresados y exhaustos. Louis acababa de ganar el penúltimo partido de la liga de fútbol y se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento. 

Esa fiesa era en el edificio de Harry, sexta planta, un chico llamado Frank invitaba a todo el que le cruzara una palabra, aveces ni eso.

Cruzó la puerta del salón, y entre todas las personas, encontró el rostro de Harry el primero. Y le sonrió, tan obvio y tan descarado. 

-Hola ganador.-Tasha le besó sin avisar y fue extraño.

Vale. Tal vez nadie tenía que pedir permiso para besarte, tu novia no tiene que pedir permiso, pero Louis lo odiaba. Odiaba eso, ni siquiera cerró sus ojos, de hecho estaban mirando a Harry, quién le giró la cara. 

-¿Qué tal?.-habló para romper el beso, sólo espero que no se le pegara como un chicle.

Y bebió un par de cervezas y luego fue a bailar con todas las personas, siempre, como no, observando a Harry. 

Estaba diferente esa noche. Al bailar miraba a Louis, y sonreía todo el tiempo. Se veía feliz. Se veía bien. Mejor. Encantador. 

Y no pudo esperar mucho tiempo, se fue a la cocina en cuanto Tasha se distrajo con una de sus amigas. Sabía que Tasha se ponía furiosa con él cada vez que desaparecía de las fiestas, pero quería estar con Harry.

-¿Dónde te metes?.

-Me siento cansado.-Louis ni siquiera cambiaba de excusa. 

Se preguntaba si Tashaera tan tonta o lo fingía.

Esperó a Harry en la cocina con una cerveza nueva en las manos, pero él tardó tanto. No fue hasta que Louis estaba apunto de marcharse, la sonrisa y esos ojos verdes cruzaron el marco de la puerta.

-Hey.-saluda, se lleva la pajita rosada a su boca.

-Hola.-Louis sonríe, y se levanta con las manos en sus muslos, esperando a que Harry termine de beber para poder besarlo. 

Al final acaba tirando su vaso en el fregadero y presiona todo de él contra Harry, él acaba riendo tontamente al estar aplastado contra la pared. 

-¿Vamos a tu casa?.

Harry alza su cabeza para reír en alto. 

-¿Qué?.-Louis no entiende.

-¿A qué tienes tanta prisa?.

-No sé...Quiero estar contigo.

-La fiesta acaba de empezar.-dice risueño, y tira de la chaqueta de Louis para volver a besarlo. 

Tampoco pudieron esperar mucho, se escabuyeron y acabaron corriendo hasta el pasillo y las escaleras, el menor insistió en subirlas, y se burlaba de Louis quien estaba agotado pero lo perseguía de todas maneras.

-¡Vamos!.-saltó por las escaleras de la azotea. 

-Estoy...muerto...Harold.-intentaba respirar con normalidad, sonrió cuando él se burló de su pésima condición.

-Deberías dejar de fumar.-dijo serio, sentándose encima de la mesa del porche.

-Pronto, quizá.

Harry siguió sentado, y Louis se acercó observando lo hermoso que era. 

-Las estrellas se ven hermosas hoy.-se tumbó en la mesa con los brazos tendidos.

-No tanto como tus ojos.

Él se levantó nuevamente quedando sentado y Louis acortó la distancia que los separaba. Se besaron, las manos de Harry se enredaron en su hombro, Louis tiró desde la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y las piernas de Harry acabaron también enredadas por Louis y no sabía muy bien a donde iban porque sus ojos estaban cerrados. 

-¡Aah!.-se chocan en las escaleras, Harry se ríe, pero Louis sabe que si se tropieza pueden hacerse mucho daño y despertarían a toda la casa.

Abre la puerta del cuarto con torpeza al tercer intento, y se asusta porque Harry aún no le haga tener los brazos cansados. Acaba besándole mal apoyado en su armario y luego se desliza hasta el suelo, inclinado y tirando la camisa de Doncaster verde y líneas blancas al suelo.

Harry ni siquiera está temblando cuando los dos se deshacen de sus vans y sus converse, sabe que los pies de Louis no llevan calcetines y sabe que sus manos se están colando por debajo de sweater y tiran de él hasta que lo acaba pisando. Ama la forma en la que Louis besaba su cuello y el hueco entre su hombro y amaba, realmente adoraba los labios finos de Louis por su piel. Los dos se toman un momento para apreciar lo que está pasando, y se detienen, Louis suelta una risa, Harry derrepente se siente avergonzado. 

Porque sus pantalones están desabrochados y él está duro con Louis mirándole y siente que está sonrojado y no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo. Las manos de Louis acarician su cintura suavemente, y besa su frente y su mejilla y luego sus labios haciendo un ruido que remueve el estómago del menor.

-Eres hermoso...-pasa sus manos por el tupé de Harry, desordenándolo más aún. 

Y mientras en la fiesta nadie los echa de menos, Louis retira los apretados jeans negros de los preciosos firmes y largos muslos de Harry, sin querer aguantar mucho tiempo más a tenerlo completamente con él.

Y la sonrisa de Harry se ve absolutamente hermosa cuando los dos están sin ninguna pieza de ropa y Louis sólo se acerca más para poder besarlo y recostarlo en la cama.

Ambos saben que los podrían oír si alguien fuera a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, saben que Daisy podría entrar porque alomejor ha tenido una pesadilla, saben perfectamente que Tasha se ha dado cuenta de que su novio ha vuelto a desaparecer de la fiesta y saben que Chris no sabe nada sobre Louis y Harry viéndose a escondidas. 

Tampoco es como si importara. Porque los dos están bien. Juntos. Bien y juntos aunque sólo sea hasta que alguien llame a Louis y pregunte dónde está y tenga que irse. Por almenos un periodo de tiempo Harry puede sentir a Louis dentro de él y puede escuchar y emitir jadeos hermosos, almenos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. 

Cuando terminan, no dicen mucho. Está tumbado en su pecho, y él le está acariciando su mata desordenada de rizos. Hace un poco de frío y la cama de Harry es lo suficientemente pequeña como para no haber suficiente espacio para poder no estar completamente juntos.

Harry tiene un te amo atrapado en la garganta, y la atmósfera parece perfecta, soltar un te amo que lleva sintiento desde siempre. Es curioso, porque nunca se dijieron te amo, y siente que eso de alguna manera no es correcto.

El caso es que cuando se siente lo suficientemente capaz de decir las dos palabras, el teléfono de Louis suena. 

-Tengo que irme.

Y cuando se va, deja un vacío más grande que el primero que cavó.

Era injusto. ¿Qué era la injusticia de todos modos?. ¿Hacer el amor por primera vez con alguien a quien sabes que amas?. ¿Que es probablemente la única persona a la que amarás?. ¿Que se acabe de ir y no signifique lo mismo?.

Él se puso sus bóxers negros y una camisa gris de Louis, Marvel. Ahora en versión más grande y Dios, olía a él. Salió a la terraza, y se sentó en la escalera de emergencias para fuego con una taza de té en las manos.

Era injusto.

Audrey salió a la terraza, y vio como él se apresuró a limpiarse la cara.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?.

-¿Y tú?-levanta una ceja, luego rueda los ojos-. Vi a Louis salir. 

-¿Qué?.

-Oye...sé que soy tu hermana pequeña, pero sé lo que habéis hecho. 

-Audrey...

-Está todo bien-afirma-, excepto una cosa. Tú no lo estás, y no puedo creer que esto haya llegado tan lejos.

-Estoy bien, todo está bien.-frunce el ceño.

-Piensas que nos tienes a todos engañados, ¿verdad?-sonríe-. A tus amigos, a tu familia, a él e incluso a tí mismo. 

-No sé de que hablas.-apretó su mandíbula.

-Pero te puedo asegurar de que le importas tanto como él te importa a ti. Lo amas, ¿verdad?-se queda en silencio, con más lágrimas viniendo-. Admítelo.

-No, no, deberías irte a dormir.

-Sé que lo haces.

 

Dos días después hubo otra fiesta, y ni siquiera fue en el edificio de Harry pero Louis y él acabaron acostándose en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Lo peor de todo era que no podían parar. 

Hablando de cosas que no se podían parar; no podían dejar de amarse y el miedo de Harry a decirle te amo no paraba de crecer.

El problema era que Audrey tenía razón. Dios. Y Harry lo sabía. Pero simplemente no podía decir que no a los besos de Louis, ni a sus caricias ni a estar y no estar con él. No podía ni quería estar sin Louis. No de nuevo.

 

Era la penúltima semana del último año de intituto y todos fueron a ver la final de fútbol. Harry, desde arriba vio a Tasha y sus amigas y los chicos populares animar a Louis en las filas de abajo, él fue con Chris, Aiden y Skai y un par de chicos más. 

-Vamos a ganar, ¡nosotros podemos!.-chilla Aiden.

-¡Sí!.-exclama Harry, persiguiendo a Louis con la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo si quiera os gusta ver partidos de fútbol?.-Chris rueda los ojos. 

Harry sonríe, y quiere morirse cuando Tasha le lanza besos a Louis y él hace como si los recogiera.

Pero luego el dolor disminuye, o algo así, cuando Louis lo mira y le guiña un ojo sonriendo. 

 _Quiere verme muerto_ , aseguraba.

Y él saltó y celebró tanto cuando metieron el segundo gol empatando.

Y tiró las palomitas de Aiden cuando Louis rompió el empate con el tercer gol y su equipo ganó.

También volvió a sentir un escozor parecido a algo romperse dentro de él cuando Tasha bajó al campo y besó a Louis y todo el mundo aplaudía e incluso había confeti.

Él también quería besar a Louis y que hubieran confetis. 

 _Nos vemos en la fiesta:) -daddy xx_.

Él quiso explotar de risa, se contuvo.

_Dady??? idiota xx_

_Si, yo también te quiero, Harold!!_

_Te quiero,_ no no era _te amo,_ pero estaba cerca, ¿no?.

Llegaron a la fiesta, y wow, Harry de verdad estaba desesperado por estar con Louis. 

_Tal vez puedas montarme... Con mi camisa de Donny puesta_

Harry quería enrollarse en una manta gigante azul y rodar por los bosques del mundo para comprobar que nadie y nada podría hacerle sentir esa sensación en el estómago.

_Rovers? ellos apestan... Pero sí, puede... xxxx_

_Me he acordado en el vestuario de ti_

Y uff, él sólo quería besarlo de una vez.

_Puedes darte prisa y venir ya?? te necesito :(_

_Tanto????_

_Si..._

_Date la vuelta, amor_

Su corazón parece detenerse y luego ir a mil por segundo, se gira, y oh mi Dios. Se ve bien, demasiado bien con su camisa verde y blanca y oooooh Harry sólo quiere arrancarla y usarla mientras es feliz con su Louis. 

Y quieren, de verdad que los dos quieren poder bailar entre toda esa gente y ser sólo dos personas más besándose y abrazándose. Pero Louis acaba entrando a un pasillo, y Harry lo sigue. Lo sigue hasta que el ruido de la gente y la música es casi inaudible y entra en la habitación donde la puerta está entreabierta.

-¿Lou?.-pregunta, y da pasos diminutos observando al despacho y las estanterías tan altas del cuarto.

-Hey.-sonríe, acercándose más y comenzando a besarle.

-Estás loco si piensas que te voy a montar entre estos libros y papeles.-dice, y continúa mordiendo los labios del más alto.

-¿No quieres contarle esta historia a nuestros nietos?.-ríen, y él sólo intenta ignorar el vuelco que le acaba de dar su corazón al escuchar a Louis decir algo sobre tener una familia con él. 

-Oh, claro presumiré de haber follado en una biblioteca.-jugó con el dobladillo de la camiseta, queriendo besarlo más.

-En la biblioteca de Jai, lo siento amigo.-Louis dice, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

 

Quedan dos días para la graduación, y esta sería la últina fiesta como estudiantes. 

-Después ya seremos universitarios.-Aiden parecía tan emocionado.

Pero Harry no podía creerse que esa era la última clase en la que veía a la nuca Louis cuando miraba hacia delante. Fue la última clase con la profesora que mejor le caía, y era la última vez que comerían en el comedor desagradable del instituto. 

-Esto apesta-Harry suspira, abriendo su taquilla y poniendo todas sus cosas en una caja-, no quiero ir a la universidad. No quiero tener que crecer tan pronto.

-Vamos, todo va a estar bien.-Chris le ayudó.

Y cuando subió a casa con esa caja tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

No sabía lo que pasaría con Louis. No sabía lo que estudiaría y lo que trabajaría para el resto de su vida.

Había ahorrado algo más de setecientos dólares y daba casi todo su sueldo mensual a su madre para ayudarla.

Aveces, quería irse de casa. Vivir solo y mantenerse sólo a él mismo. Pero no podía abandonar a su madre, ni a Audrey ni mucho menos a Daisy y a los demás.

Aveces, demasiado a menudo quizá, pensaba en lo genial que sería poder salir de la graduación e irse a vivir con Louis. 

Todo era una locura y los dos tenían dieciocho años y simplemente eso no pasaría.

_Nos vemos esta noche, chico azul x_

Y no quería, realmente no quería que fuese la última vez que viera a Louis.

En cuanto llegan a la casa de Milan, el chico que hizo la fiesta, se dan cuenta del desparrame que es todo. Pero está bien, suponen, porque es la última fiesta y probablemente la mayorí no se volverán a ver. 

Y las horas van pasando y la gete se vuelve más idiota con alcohol y personas besándose y Harry se siente algo distraído con Louis bailando y él bailando con Skai.

Lo siguió al jardín esta vez.

Y las manos de Louis viajaron por toda su espalda y besaron sus labios tan suavemente.

Harry quiere llorar y besarlo tanto, sabe que estar a punto de hacerlo con Louis de nuevo estaba mal.

-¿Qué hay con Tasha?.-recuesta su frente en su hombro, aguantando sus pesadas lágrimas y besa el pecho del ojiazul.

-Harry...

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto de todos modos?-pregunta-. Ella es tu novia. Y no la vas a dejar, no vas a dejar de acostarte con ella. Esto no...no tiene sentido.

Louis suspira, Dios, sabe que Harry tiene razón en cada palabra. Pero realmente quiere estar con él.

-¿Quieres que la deje por ti?.

Harry lo observa, triste, y arrepentido por hablar. Deberían estar besándose y disfrutando.

-Quiero que nunca hubieses buscado a nadie que no fuese yo...

Y Louis lucha por que cada palabra salga del nudo de su garganta.

-Yo...

-Sé que no me amas.

Los ojos de Tasha se congelan. Y se paraliza ante los dos chicos. Inmediatamente agarra su teléfono y pulsa el botón de grabar.

-¿Eso piensas?.

-Esa es la verdad.-Harry intenta dejar de llorar.

Y Tasha se escuende detrás de la puerta del jardín y escucha y ve a su novio hablar con la voz rota.

-Te quiero cada día más y más si es posible querer a alguien más. Deberías saber que pienso en lo jodido idiota que he sido por haberte hecho todo esto, y que no hay ni un sólo segundo en el que no piense en cuánto quiero volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Harry, te quiero.

Y también ve, con lágrimas y muchísimo odio hacia Harry, que los dos están llorando y se besan como si se fuesen a consumir allí mismo. 

Cuando sale del jardín, entra y finge que nada ha pasado. Que su novio nunca le ha querido y que siempre ha estado enamorado de la misma persona. Espera treinta y cuatro minutos hasta que Harry entra, y después de dos minutos más entra Louis. 

-¿Dónde estabas?.-pregunta, mirando sus labios.

-Fui a fumar.-sonríe, entrelazando sus manos.

-Ah...-aparta sus manos-. ¿Al jardín?.

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre desapareces en todas las fiestas?-sus ojos se cristalizan-. ¿Es siempre por lo mismo?. ¿Porque vas a fumar?.

-Sí... ¿Hay algo que esté mal? ¿Te sientes mal?.

-No. Todo está bien.-contesta ella, y camina hasta donde el dj está.

-¿Tasha?.

Ella desconecta el cable del laptop y agarra el micrófono.

-Lo siento, lo siento-comienza a hablar-. Ehhh, ¿podéis escucharme un momento?. Prometo que sólo será un segundo.

Louis la observa, y en eso viene uno de sus amigos y se ríe.

-Te la va a líar porque has vuelto a desaparecer.

-Espero que no...

-El caso es que tengo el más maravilloso novio de todos, chicos-está llorando, y todo el mundo aplaude, Louis mira a Harry y él mira a Tasha-. Es el mejor novio, sabéis, porque ningún beso que me ha dado ha sido porque el ha querido de verdad. 

-¿Qué?.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

-Sí, Dios, esto apesta, pero, eh, ¡él es maravilloso!. Me ama tanto, me ama tanto que está enamorado de alguien más.

-Tasha baja de ahí.-Louis dice, con miedo.

-No-responde-. Tienen que saber la verdad. 

Y conecta su móvil al reproductor, y de alguna manera la grabación es proyectada a la pared.

-¿Eso piensas?.-Louis se ve a él mismo y mira a Harry con ganas de vomitar.

-Esa es la verdad.

-Te quiero cada día más y más si es posible querer a alguien más. Deberías saber que pienso en lo jodido idiota que he sido por haberte hecho todo esto, y que no hay ni un sólo segundo en el que no piense en cuánto quiero volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Harry, te quiero.

Y él está paralizado, viendo como Tasha llora y todos los del salón murmuran.

-El mejor novio del mundo. Es tan brillante que está enamorado de su mejor...amigo. Esa es la verdad.

Y luego simplemente baja de la plataforma y se pierde en la multitud. 

-¿Qué demonios has hecho, maricón?.-escucha a su "amigo" gritar.

Pero a él no le importa. Persigue a Tasha llorando. Entre la gente y rostros que lo señalan.

-¡Tasha!.-chilla, y está llorando y ve a Harry llorar paralizado.

Chris quiere matarlo.

Y sabe que debe de estar con Harry, pero no puede dejar de correr hasta llegar hasta ella.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Por favor!-grita corriendo tras ella, casi pisa un charco, su respiración está completamente ausente-. ¡Tasha espera! ¡Necesito explicarte!.

La chica acaba deteniéndoe, se gira, mirando como Louis da pasos agigantados hacia ella, ambos están llorando. 

-Espera, por favor.-le dice una vez más, y se para frente ella.

-Deberías ir a hablar con Harry-es lo primero que dice-. Estaba llorando.

-Tasha, ahora es tú momento, ¿si?.-se apresura a responder.

-¿Y qué hay de él?-le echa en cara-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué me pediste salir y me besaste si lo amabas a él?.

Louis traga un nudo realmente gigante y se pregunta cómo no se atraganta. Se pregunta también porque no está muerto. Y genuinamente desea estarlo. _Quiere_ estarlo.

-Yo... Lo siento... Lo he estropeado todo, como nadie nunca. No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo-y es tan sincero-. Y te he escuchado siempre, todas tus historias y me pareces una chica estupenda. No quiero que pienses que todo ha sido una mentira.

-Pero lo ha sido. Siempre lo quisiste a él... Oh, Dios, Louis-se cubre la boca-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-empieza a llorar más-. No puedo-, lo siento, yo...Lou...

-Hey, está bien.-la abraza, y empieza a llorar más, también.

-¡No! ¡Nada está bien!-solloza-. Siento tanto haber puesto la grabación-le asusta su forma de temblar, aprieta sus manos intentando que se calme, pero no funciona-, no pensé en todo lo que podría causar... ¡Lo siento!. Siento tanto haberte separado de Harry. Siempre supe-, todo este tiempo, cada vez que peleábamos por cualquier tontería incuía a Harry porque lo sabía. Siempre lo supe.

Y Louis sabía que no había sido culpa de ella, en absoluto. Siempre había sido su responsabilidad, haberse alejado de Harry por el qué dirían.

-Esa es mi culpa, mi carga, -le acaricia la espalda-. Escucha, siento haberte hecho esto. Haberte hecho malgastar tu tiempo, sé que fuera hay un chico estupendo esperando a una chica coo tú.

-Creo que debí haber hablado contigo sobre el tema y no meterme con Harry. Le eché la culpa a él. Estuve enfadada todo este tiempo y luego cuando descubrí que tal vez lo querías...yo lo entendí, pero quería estar contigo, y quería ser algo importante en tu vida. Como él.

-Está todo bien, sólo...siento haberte hecho sentir como si no fueses suficiente. Lo eres, de verdad. Me hubiese enamorado de tí en otra vida-sonríe-, en una en la que Harry no existiera.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con él.-rompe el abrazo, y se intenta limpiar el rostro.

-Lo haré.

Y Louis camina con tanto encima, las lágrimas de Tasha, las palabras de todos los chicos, las lágrimas de Harry, las suyas propias, ¡Dios!. Lo estaban ahogando. Él se estaba ahogando. Entre falsas amistades de falsas personas y falsas apariciencias. 

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Frank, intentó entrar, pero sabía que Harry ya no estaba ahí.

Ya no estaba. Era demasiado tarde. 

-Louis.-él reconoció la voz de Chris.

Se giró, y observó al que una vez fue un buen amigo, al cual también alejó.

-¿Dónde está Harry?.-es lo único que puede preguntar.

-En casa, pero...de todas formas, ¿para qué lo buscas?. 

-Necesito...necesito hablar con él.

-¿Para qué?-se ve tan harto, tan cansado de Louis-. ¿Para decirle que lo amas y luego irte con otra persona?. Mira, hazle un favor y vuelve a ignorarlo, deja de ser tan egoísta y deja que él sea feliz. Él es buena persona y lo sabes, merece ser feliz y no estar deprimido por un imbécil como tú.

Él siente su estómago arder sin necesidad de un sólo golpe, y su garganta parece haber desaparecido porque el nudo se ha hecho más grande que nunca, y sus lágrimas no pueden dejar de caer.

-No...Yo lo amo, ¡me importa muchísimo!.

-Y por eso escuchaste a gente que ya no está contigo y dejaste a la única persona que no te dejaría jamás. Porque te importa. Más que las opiniones y el decir de la gente-su ironía también pesa, y él sólo quiere tirarse al suelo y no sentir nada-. Eres un cobarde, ¡un hijo de puta! ¡Te has acostado con Harry, ¿verdad?!. ¡Estado con Tasha!.

-¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!-chilla-. ¡No quería dejarle!. ¡Yo quería estar con él! ¡Quiero estar con él!.

-Sólo estás jugando, Jesús, ¡sabes que pase lo que pase a él siempre le vas a importar y por eso no te importan sus sentimientos.

-¡No!-grita, y están más cerca de lo que pensaban, y los brazos de Louis se enganchan a Chris-. ¡No sabes cuánto me importa!. ¡No sabes cuánto lo quiero!. ¡No sabes una mierda!.

Y eso era en mayoría, cierto.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Harry te pegó, realmente eres insoportable. Y seguro que tud falsos amigos también quieren librarse de tí, Dios, nos hiciste un favor inmenso al irte, por mucho que Harry llorara, ¡era tan insoportable tener que defenderte en cada pelea!.

-¡Cállate!.-grita.

-¿¡Y si te importaba por qué lo dejaste ir?.

-¡Porque lo amo!-lo suelta-. ¡Porque lo amo y no puedo hacerlo feliz como se merece!.

Y Louis se aleja inmediatamente, Chris se queda con la boca entreabierta con algo que decir pero no sabe el qué exactamente, hace el esfuerzo de no decir nada más, y sólo sale apresurado hacia la acera. No llores, no llores, _¡deja de llorar, joder!._

Caminó hasta su casa, y entró sin hacer ruido, mientras que Harry estaba llorando e intentando respirar con las manos en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos saben que hacer, el mayor cierra la puerta de su habitación y ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie, y es como si incluso sus lágrimas estuvieran conectadas. Cerró los ojos y ni siquiera intentó calmar sus sollozos, ya no importaba.

Aveces algunas cosas estaban demasiado rotas para intentar arreglarlas.

 

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?.-pregunta, y Harry no sabe que responderle.

Chris había venido a su casa después de comer, no sabía lo que había pasado, no sabía muy bien qué hacían Louis y Harry besándose o qué había estado pasando a sus espaldas. No sabía cuán triste estaba Harry y lo peor de todo era que la graduación era dentro de unas horas y todo el mundo hablaba sobre Tasha y lo que acababa de pasar y los amigos de Louis derrepente parecían más irritables de lo normal.

Harry le contó a Chris que Louis lo había besado en cada fiesta desde una noche, y que ellos habían estado viéndose a escondidas desde hace meses, le contó también que se habían acostado y que él estaba triste porque pensaba que con Louis sería diferente, que sería especial y que ni siquiera sabía porqué le seguía besando sabiendo que estaba con Tasha.

-Hey, tranquilo-Chris lo abrazó-. Te dije que encontrarías a la persona correcta. Es normal que te equivoques por el camino.

-¡Pero yo lo quiero a él! ¡A nadie más! ¡Lo amo a él!.-Harry se encogió apoyado en su mejor amigo y no sabía que hacer-, no sabía como explicarle que Louis era el amor de su vida sin que sonara ridículo.

-Hey, vas a conocer a más personas, más chicos, más lugares, más fiestas. Louis probablemente se irá un día de estos, ahora te podrá gustar mucho, pero las cosas cambian.

Y si las cosas cambiaban, ¿por qué Louis seguía llorando por las noches y por qué Harry no podía dejar de extrañarlo?.

-Él no es...él no es el adecuado para ti.

-¿Y si conoces a la persona adecuada pero no en circustancias correctas?.

Y ni siquiera dejó que Chris dijiera algo más, rompió en llanto, y le habló sobre lo mucho que amaba la forma en la que Louis reía, adoraba su cabello y le contó que sus ojos eran el azul más bonito, y le dijo que no quería a nadie más que no fuera Louis, afirmó que no besaría a nadie que no fuese Louis y que sí se veía con Louis en alguna parte del mundo, en un pequeño apartamento con las paredes de color amarillo crema y un porche precioso, le habló sobre cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Louis, y lo mucho que extrañaba ser su compañero de observar estrellas.

-Sólo no quiero verte triste...Haz, hey, de verdad, deberías habernos dicho lo triste que estabas todo este tiempo. No tenía ni idea. Pensaba que lo habías superado-admitió sorprendido-, Dios, todos pensábamos que lo habías superado.

¿Cómo puedes superar a la persona con la que se suponía que pasarías el resto de tu vida?.

-No-dice tan bajito, mirando a los edificios, el tiempo está lindo pero él se siente como si estuviese a punto de morir, quería star bien y con Louis-. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero no es sólo porque fue la primera persona que besé o la primera persona de la que me enamoré, es porque estoy completamente seguro de que nunca nadie va a hacerme sentir como él. Incuso si me lleguara a gustar otra persona, no sería como Louis. Incluso si me llegara a enamorar de otra persona, nunca me volvería a sentir...como si fuese una estrella. Louis hace que yo sienta que el cielo está aquí. Aunque no lo parezca, detrás del chico gracioso y peleón hay un corazón enorme-sonríe con tristeza-y siempre se preocupa tanto, y aveces se pone triste y desea cambiar cosas, mejorar, pero él es perfecto así para mí. Y no quiero a nadie que no sea él a mi lado.

Vuelve a llorar, esta vez más fuerte y ni siquiera puede parar. Tiene miedo porque, tal vez, lo ha perdido para siempre, a la persona que lo hacía sentir libre cuando su realidad era algo bastante pésima.

-Harry... ¿Qué hago para que dejes de estar triste?. Necesito que estés bien.

-Louis-responde-, lo necesito a él. No es lindo que él esté bien sin mí y yo sienta cómo mi pecho duele. 

Chris lo abraza, y entonces lo recuerda, a Louis diciendo que lo amaba.

-No quiero que llores, pero-sabía que iba a llorar más-, ayer él volvió a buscarte-Harry levantó la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado que su familia estaba segura para siempre-. Y me peleé con él, le dije...uh, cosas que no debí decirle, pero lo importante es que me dijo que le importabas y que lo sentía. Estoy seguro, completamente seguro de que él te ama. Aunque sea un imbécil y no me caiga del todo bien-sonríe-, sé que te hace feliz. Y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para tí.

-¿Enserio...enserio dijo eso?.

Él asiente.

-Muy enserio. Deberías intentar hablar con él en la graduación. Tal vez-, uh, estoy seguro de que todo se va a arreglar.

 

Entendió que la gente olvidaba muy a menudo de que los demás también eran humanos.

Que tenían sentimientos y habían palabras que hacían más daño que el golpe más profundo.

Tuvo que apagar su teléfono para dejar de recibir mensajes con palabras que sólo quería olvidar. 

-¿Ya estás, cielo?.-Jay abre la puerta y observa a su hijo.

Con su traje y corbata, por primera vez en mucho tiempo con el pelo completamente ordenado en un quiff, le sonríe y ajusta su corbata azul. Ve las marcas debajo de sus ojos, y las acaricia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta-. ¿No has podido dormir bien?.

-Uh...no, no sé. Es extraño-divaga-, me voy a graduar...

Ella sonríe.

-Lo sé, mi pequeño bebé se ha hecho mayor.-besa sus mejillas, haciendo que Louis se queje y ria.

-¡Mamá!.

-Venga, date prisa. Oh, Ben viene, dijo que llegaría a la fiesta.

Louis sonríe, y se vuelve a mirar al espejo mientras tira su móvil a la alfombra, luego se va.

 

Las sillas están en líneas rectas en el campo de baloncesto, decoradas con lazos rojos, hace bastante calor, un día estupendo con nubes blancas casi invisibles, se han encargado de poner aire acondicionado dentro del gimnasio para la fiesta de más tarde, las alfombras son rojas y blancas y los padres y familiares están elegantes tomando fotos de sus hijos en togas. Harry sonríe en todas las que su madre hace, y abraza a Audrey como si se fuera a hundir en cualquier momento, ella le devuelve un abrazo similar, se siente triste porque no se puede creer que haya terminado la secundaria. Anne se ve espectacular en su vestido y no puede creerse que Harry sea de su misma estatura o algo más alto, el tiempo no ha esperado a nadie.

El chico de ojos verdes se toma más fotos con Chris y Aiden y todos ríen porque en el gorro de Aiden pone "estos años han apestado" y es tan malditamente cierto.

-Los peores seis años de mi vida.-sonríe Harry cansado, ni siquiera buscó a Louis pero acabó encontrándolo. 

Y los estudiantes van subiendo al escenario a recoger sus diplomas, todo se vuelve extraño cuando dicen el nombre de Louis, Harry se da cuenta de que su padre no está en el público, que al lado de Jay sólo está Ben y Louis baja sin la sonrisa que se esperaba. Recoge su diploma y sonríe a Ben, es extraño, tan malditamente extraño y cuando se baja y está oficialmente graduado Aiden dice que no va a tirar su gorra, que le ha costado mucho trabajo y quiere llevársela de recuerdo a su futuro apartamento, y él no dice nada pero deja de mirar a Louis y se pone frente al escensrio siguiendo a sus compañeros y sonriendo para la foto. 

Es extraño porque en el momento que tiran sus gorras al aire todos se sienten como si les estuvieran desatando las cadenas pero él sentía que todo se le venía encima.

Y Louis ni siquiera estaba a su lado.

 

Su familia (Harry también cuenta a las demás familias que viven con él desde que tiene memoria como familiares) no paran de decir lo orgullosos que están porque se haya graduado, transmiten calor y felicidad a Harry, es como si almenos _algo_ estuviese bien. 

-Almenos el año que viene ya no estarás aquí-Audrey dice con mal humor-, algunos tenemos que estar aquí un tiempo más.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí-dice, mirando a la gente bailar y beber y ser felices-, no quiero ir a otro lugar y tener que hacer cosas nuevas.

-Pero, si no haces cosas nuevas nunca, ¿cómo vas a escapar de todo esto?.

-Da miedo, ¿sabes?. La universidad o trabajos serios.-bebe un poco más de ponche.

-Lo sé-dice ella con una sonrisa resignada-, es como...cuando vas a pasar a un curso superior.

-Algo así.-respondió, aunque después de verano ya no habría ningún profesor ni compañeros, estaría solo y no tendría un horario y le entraban ganas de llorar al pensar en un trabajo con gente desconocida y levantarse por las mañanas ya no parecía tan malo ahora.

Quería volver a ser un no graduado, tenía miedo de no poder terminar la universidad, sería becado en la Universidad de Doncaster y estaba tan asustado de tener que dejarlo porque tal vez tendría que trabajar y sus notas bajaran porque tendría que ayudar a su madre o a Audrey o tal vez todo fuese difícil, ¿y qué iba a estudiar de todas formas?. 

La primera semana de julio tendría que entregar la matricula y papeles y miles de cosas de las que no estaba seguro, y su cabeza no paraba de hacerse preguntas.

¿Y si mis notas son más bajas que la media de la beca? ¿Y si los profesores no enseñan? ¿Y si mi madre se enferma? ¿Y si Audrey deja de estudiar? ¿Y si Audrey se va con su novio? ¿Y si se queda embarazada? ¿Y si mamá deja de trabajar? ¿Y si no pagamos el alquiler? ¿...Y si papá estuviera aquí? ¿Y si pudiera irme lejos y empezar de cero?.

Pero él _no podía_ , no podía dejar a su madre sola con su hermana menor ni a Louis, aunque Louis ya no estuviese en su vida, él no podría alejarse. 

Aveces se imaginaba cómo sería irse con Louis. Lejos. Empezar de cero con Louis. ¿Estaría dispuesto?. Sería genial, ellos dos y un hogar. Con Louis. 

Pero Louis tampoco estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él.

De hecho Louis estaba abrazando a Tasha y Harry sintió como se hundía en su propia mente, Louis nunca dejaría todo por él, no dejaría _nada_ por él. Ni siquiera la dejó a ella. Prefirió correr tras ella, y prefirió elegir el decir de las personas que sus supuestos sentimientos hacia Harry.

Pero entonces..,¿por qué había hablado ayer con Chris?. 

Dios, tal vez Chris lo había mentido. Para hacerlo sentir mejor. A pesar de que Chris no mentía, pero era extraño...Louis estaba ahí y no...no le había hablado en toda la noche.

De hecho, cuando Harry decidió irse de vuelta a casa, Louis seguía hablando con un amigo. Uno de los pocos que seguían dirijiéndole la palabra.

-Uh, ¡perdón!-un chico se chocó con él-. ¿Harry?.

Oh.

-¡Ben!.-se alegró tanto de verlo, dudó en abarazarlo, no lo hizo, pero le sonrió tan ampliamente.

-Dios.., has...crecido, muchísimo-sonríe-. ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Bien, bien-responde-. ¿Y tú? ¿Has terminado la universidad?.

-Último año de doctorado en medicina-responde-, un auténtico coñazo.

-¿Enserio?-hace una mueca-. ¿No te gusta?.

-Está bien, supongo-se encoje de hombros-. Si te gusta estudiar nueve horas al día.

-Oh.

-Es lo que quería ser-sonríe-, ¿y tù? ¿Qué harás ahora?.

-No lo sé, todavía no lo sé.

Y no era como si estuviese seguro de que pudiera saber de un día para otro lo que iba a hacer para el resto de su vida.

Era gracioso, porque incluso Aiden sabí lo que hacer. Chris, Skai, todos sus amigos sabían qué seríam. Eran buenos en algo y luchaban por ello, ¿pero en qué era bueno él? ¿En mantener a su madre y su hermana unidas? ¿En hacer buenos panqueques?.

Era terrible en todo, ya podía ver el día en el que Sr. Francis lo echara de su panadería.

-He visto que ya no estás con mi hermano...

-Ya-no sabe que decir ni que hacer-, oye, tengo que irme.

-Harry, yo sé qué Louis...

-Enserio Ben, teno que irme.

-Entiendo.

-Espero que acabes tu doctorado.-dice honestamente.

-Y yo que acabes sabiendo qué hacer.-le sonríe, y por un momento le duele, porque Ben tiene los ojos de Louis, y sus sonrisas son parecidas, Ben es algo más fuerte que Louis pero su rostro es similar al de Jay y es tan doloroso que le recuerde a Louis.

-Gracias.

-Oye-llama cuando está saliendo por la puerta-, podrías pasar un día a casa, ¿sabes?. Mi hermano de verdad te extraña.

Y eso no era para _nada_ adecuado, pero Harry sonrió.

-Me temo que a tu padre no le gustará eso.

-¿Mi padre?-bufa-. Se fue hace años.

Así que Louis...su padre se había ido.

Oh. 

No le respondió nada más, caminó cansado hasta casa, las luces de las farolas estaban encendidas y había muy poca gente por la calle. No subió por las escaleras, y cuandoentró a su casa vacía y oscura sólo quiso llorar. 

Lo hizo.

Lloró.

Por su mamá y su hermana y por no saber qué hacer y abrió la caja donde tenía casi ochocientos dólares ahorrados, Sarah era un ángel y podía usar ese dinero para alquilar un apartamento y lueo encontrar un trabajo y empezar de cero.

Pero no podía.

La cerró, y salió de su cuarto dando un portazo, porque las paredes y las estrellas y las fotos y las canciones y los posters y todo completamente todo tenía tanto de Louis, lloró más, subiendo las escaleras hacia el ático y arrastró la manta blanca del sofá hasta el centro del suelo y se sentó ahí, secándose las lágrimas y mirando las estrellas.

Todas brillaban, y algunas estaban muertas, pero seguísn brillando. 

No eran tan diferentes a los humanos al fin y al cabo, algunos estaban más muertos que vivos pero no se pagaban, aún no.

Él escuchó los pasos, y pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos sus zapatos pararse detrás de él. 

Sintió todo detenerse.

Las luces de los edificios y los ruidos de los coches de abajo en las calles, las personas, todo se detuvo. Incluso su respiración. 

-No deberías de estar aquí.-susurró.

-No-corrigió-, aquí es justo donde tengo que estar.

 

 


	9. Epílogo

Louis pudo reunir suficiente valor y hablar con Harry. 

Todo se arregló.

Y estaban observando las estrellas desde su terraza, sentados en su sillón color coral. 

La terraza de los dos, desde el sillón de los dos.

En su propio apartamento.

De los dos.

-Te amo.-besó sus labios, y Harry sintió que todo estaba bien, y que las cosas iban a mejorar incluso más.

Habían, ambos, conseguido un trabajo, Harry ayudaba a su familia, a pesar de que ahora Anne estaba comprometida con Craige, Audrey y él sabían que era perfecto para su madre.

Louis había sabido desde un comienzo que sería profesor de Drama y Teatro, Harry no estaba muy seguro todavía, pero le gustaba la cocina. Tal vez trabajar en la cocina no estaba mal, le gustaba los restaurantes en la playa, y no había prisas.

Con Louis no había prisas, seguía sentándose con él en la terraza y le leía las opciones que tenía.

-¿Qué hay de la hostelería?-pregunta-. Podrías abrir tu propia panadería, Harold.

-No sé...-siguió acariciando el cabello de su novio-. ¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando llegues de dar clases y yo huela a comida?.

Cuando encontraron el apartamento en el centro de la ciudad se enamoraron. No era tan caro y el salón era enorme, y la habitación era adorable y con un vestidor que hizo a Harry saltar de alegría, el apartamento entero venía con mucha luz y sin muebles, de hecho durmieron en el colchón sobre suelo durante tres semanas. 

Levántandose y durmiéndose a la hora que quisieran, no habían relojes ni tiempo, no existían las horas, aunque sólo fueran tres semanas. 

Se sintió genial. 

Sólo había amor y muchas sonrisas y comían muy bien y felices sobre cojines y cajas de cartón, luego empezaron a conseguir muebles y pintaron las paredes, primero de verde, luego no les convenció, lo cambiaron por un crema claro y compraron finalmente un mueble de la cama, como no, acababan de hacer el amor y por culpa de Louis y su antojo de no darle las sábanas para que Harry se cubriera y fuera al baño, casi lo pillaban los encarjados del Leroy Merlín.

Eran felices. 

Estaban enamorados.

Louis acompañaba a Harry a comprar plantas para el pequrño jardín que tenían montado en la terraza, Louis había grabado cuando empezaron a salir las fresas, y habían comprado un gato marrón claro con lunares negros, parecía un gueopardo, lo adoraban, adoraban también las comidas de los domingos con sus familias, y adoraban estar tan felices.

Estaban agradecidos con lo que tenían y con todo lo que había sucedido.

Harry estaba agradecido y feliz, porque Louis se había dado cuenta de que había amado a las estrellas demasiado para tener miedo del cielo.

Que la vida era mucho más bonita porque derrepente te encuentras con que la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, emite tu color favorito.

Y sabían la verdad; sabían que era amor de verdad, cuando no se podían dormir porque su realidad era mejor que sus propios sueños.


End file.
